<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time by FriendshipSnakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131556">The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipSnakes/pseuds/FriendshipSnakes'>FriendshipSnakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Car Sex, Consent is Sexy, Cute, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Asami, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipSnakes/pseuds/FriendshipSnakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Turf Wars, Korra and Asami had not had as much alone time as they wanted after their trip to the spirit world.  Asami is sleeping over at her girlfriends for the first time and Korra is understandably nervous. There is always a first time for everything. How will theirs go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Build a Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, so this is my first time writing smut, fluff, fan fiction, or fiction in general. I usually only write formal research papers. So, let’s see how this goes. Is anyone surprised that a scorpio’s first attempt at this would be smut? I’m not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra knocked on the closed door in front of her. "Tenzin?" There was no answer. Where could he be? She wished she had thought about this earlier because Asami was coming over soon. She walked through the halls, looking into empty rooms, trying to find someone who knew where Tenzin was. <em>Why is it so deserted today?</em> She finally found her way outside to the training area, fondly thinking back at the first time she attempted to get through the air gates. <em>I am so glad that I don't have to relearn that</em>. She chuckled.</p>
<p>As she stood in front of the air gates, she heard the sound of Meelo. Well, the sound of farting, to be exact. <em>I think I found everyone</em>. She walked toward the sound and saw Meelo with the rest of the family sitting on the grass having a bit of a picnic. As Korra walked up, Ikki spun up in a whirl of air. "Korra!"</p>
<p>"Hey, Ikki. What are you doing out here?"</p>
<p>"We are having a picnic! Do you want to join us? Look! Mom made veggie buns!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I wish I could. But, I need to talk to your dad really fast."</p>
<p>She looked over at Tenzin, asking him with her eyes. He nodded and stood up gracefully. She motioned him over away from the picnic.</p>
<p>"Okay, no air bending your mother while I'm gone." The kids all giggled, and Pema sighed.</p>
<p>Korra started slowly walking, waiting for Tenzin to catch up to her. "What's on your mind, Avatar?"</p>
<p>"I...have a question." Nervously scratching her head, looking down. "So, Asami is coming over tonight, and the bed I have in my room is only for one person...I was wondering if there is a bigger bed available…" She felt embarrassed asking; it was like asking her dad for a bigger bed so her girlfriend could sleepover. Oh, the things he must be worrying about right now.</p>
<p>He stopped and thought for a second.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>OH</em>. Yes, that makes sense. Well, there isn’t a bigger bed on the island. We had to special make the bed Pema and I sleep in. But, there may be some extra wood available. That's if you don't mind building one."</p>
<p>"Well, that actually could be a good thing. Asami loves to build things and it would be a fun project for us for tonight. Where are the materials?"</p>
<p>She thought to herself how Asami would feel about making a bed together. They had been together for a few months, but friends for years. This would not be the first time they had slept in the same bed before. But, to make a bed together, where they would be sleeping in it for the first time, was that different?</p>
<p>"Follow me."</p>
<p>They walked behind some of the buildings to a smaller structure that lacked doors. It seemed only to be an area to keep things that did not have a place elsewhere.</p>
<p>"Here is the extra wood we have from repairs after Kuvira's rampage. You are welcome to anything that's here."</p>
<p>'Thanks, Tenzin"</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Let me know if there is anything else you need. I'm going to get back to the picnic and make sure Meelo hasn't destroyed it."</p>
<p>Sighing and rolling his eyes, Tenzin started walking back toward the picnic.</p>
<p>Korra looked at the pile in front of her. <em>I guess I should start moving this into my room?</em> She moved the pieces of wood into piles by their length. <em>Okay, I think this should be enough.</em> Like the stubborn woman she is, she grabbed one entire stack per trip, hoping this would count as training for the day. She laughed to herself. After she had piled the wood in her room, she removed the bedding and mattress from her current bed and looked at the way it was built. <em>I sure hope Asami will know what to do with this. </em></p>
<p>The position of the sun and the growling in her stomach told her she should probably eat something. She looked back down at the pile of wood and folded her arms. <em>Okay, let's see what's in the kitchen</em>. She made her way to the kitchen, enjoying how quiet the island was today. Her mind started to wander as she strolled through the halls. <em>This will be the first time that Asami and I will be alone together at night.</em> No Mako, Bolin, Opal, or Wu. Being the Avatar makes it challenging to have a relationship. Balancing relationships isn't easy when you are also trying to balance the world. <em>I hope Asami is comfortable sleeping here; I know it's very different from her home. Oh, I will need to get bedding for the bed too. I can't forget that.</em> She made a mental note.</p>
<p>She abruptly stopped walking. Her heart rate increased, realizing then that this would be their first sleepover where they are entirely <em>alone</em>.</p>
<p>Her heartbeat in her ears. <em>What if Asami wants to…</em> She took a deep breath in and out and started to walk again. <em>I can't worry about that. If Asami does want to have sex, it's not a bad thing. I've thought about it a lot, especially lately. </em></p>
<p>After she reached her destination, she looked around to see what food was available. She spotted a pile of buns by the fire. <em>This looks like what they were eating at the picnic.</em> She picked one up. Still warm. She took a bite and was pleased to find it filled with a vegetable slaw. <em>One thing you cannot deny about air benders, they make excellent food. </em></p>
<p>Before she reached out to grab a few more buns, she heard the distinct sound of a Sato-mobile. Asami. She quickly finished the bun she was working on and managed to eat another one before the engine quit. <em>Breathe. Everything will be okay.</em> She grabbed a bun on her way out to meet Asami.</p>
<p>When Korra walked through the building entrance, Asami was bent over the car door, grabbing things from the back seat. She couldn't help looking at Asami's cute butt bobbing on the side of the car. When Asami popped up, she noticed where Korra's eyes were.</p>
<p>"See anything you like?"</p>
<p>"Sorry! I just...I…"</p>
<p>"It's quite alright. I like when you look at me like that."</p>
<p>She walked over to Korra to kiss her hello. "That bun looks good. What's in it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, some kind of vegetable slaw. Tenzin and the kids were having a picnic, and I found these in the kitchen. If you are hungry, there are a few left. They are delicious!"</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful. Let me grab the rest of my stuff."</p>
<p>Asami quickly jogged over to the car and grabbed her overnight bag from the back seat. "You lead the way." Korra took hold of Asami's hand and walked with her to the kitchen to grab a bun before heading to her room.</p>
<p>"Asami, I wanted to ask you something." she stared off into the distance.</p>
<p>Asami finished the last bite of the bun, "Of course, Korra, what is it?"</p>
<p>"So, I talked to Tenzin about getting a bigger bed, since you are...sleeping over, and...well...there isn't one. I was wondering if we could build one together? There is a bunch of wood and things in my room that we can look over to see what options we have."</p>
<p>"That sounds fun; I would love to build a bed with you!" She leaned over to kiss Korra's temple."We can even drive over to my shop and get anything else we may need. The Avatar needs a sturdy bed." She winks at Korra, and she blushes.</p>
<p>Korra releases Asami's hand when they arrive at the door to her room. She slid it open and revealed multiple piles of wood and bits of metal.</p>
<p>"Well, here is what I have collected so far. There are some more things where I got all of this. We can go look if you want."</p>
<p>She placed her bag on the floor opposite the bed. Thinking about building something so intimate with Korra brings feelings of joy, excitement, and nervousness.</p>
<p>"Let's see what you have here" Her engineer brain began to take in each piece of wood and create a map of their placement.</p>
<p>"Do you want it to be similar to the bed you use now? Or would you like a headboard?"</p>
<p>"I am fine with a basic and sturdy bed. I don't sleep here that often, so it doesn't make much of a difference" Korra's cheeks warmed as she watched Asami continue to move the wood around in piles, creating an outline of the frame.</p>
<p>"Okay, with what you have here, I think we can make a nice bed for you. Can we make a quick trip to my shop and get a few tools?" "Let's do it!" Korra extended her arm to help Asami up and the two-headed toward the Sato-Mobile.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The wind in Korra's hair felt wonderful as the day was a bit warm. Sometimes, she wondered if she should wear different clothes other than her southern water tribe garb. It was pretty warm in Republic City, and her clothes were made for colder climates. Republic City had a temperate climate that didn't get warmer than 80 degrees in the summer. And as the Avatar, she did not have a hard time staying warm, so the mild winters were not much of a challenge.</p>
<p>Asami moved one of her hands from the steering wheel to Korra's thigh. Korra, shaken from her daydream by the intimate touch, looked down. She placed one of her hands on Asami's, intertwining their fingers. She had very soft hands for an engineer, which initially surprised Korra when they started dating. But, she loved how they felt in her hands and on her body. <em>I wonder what they will feel like tonight?</em> Tonight. They were on their way to grab the necessary tools to build the bed they would be sleeping in <em>together</em>. There would be no other people around to limit the possibilities of their touch. Their kisses. Their moans. <em>What if I do it wrong? What if Asami does not like it?</em></p>
<p>Korra's grip tightened around Asami's. She looked over at the Avatar, who looked as though her mind was running all over the place. A combination of worry and panic streaked across her robust features. She had seen this many times on the Avatar throughout their friendship. Sometimes, the world's fears and the experiences she had gone through brought up intense feelings of helplessness. Asami pulsed her hold on Korra's hand and pulled into the estate, speaking with the gate's security guard. The Sato-Mobile's speed significantly lowered driving around the estate grounds, making the engine sound less boisterous.</p>
<p>While waiting for the valet to walk up to handle the car, Asami turned to Korra with concern. "Korra, where did you go a minute ago? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>With a sigh, "...I-I…" The valet gracefully walked to the driver's side, asking about where she would like the car parked.</p>
<p>Asami turned apprehensively. "Oh, thank you, but we are just popping in for a few things and will be right out."</p>
<p>Korra had already gotten out of the car and started walking toward the shop. Asami quickly opened the door and slipped out. She called for Korra. "Wait up!" Quickly catching up to her. "Hey, wait for me," Wrapping her arm around Korra's waist. As they strolled, several of Asami's staff greeted her and Korra. She asked them how they were and what they were doing on such a fine day. With casual responses, they managed to make their way to the shop.</p>
<p>Inside, Asami began to collect items from around the shop. She turned to Korra. "Korra, will you grab one of each of the small blue boxes on the shelf next to you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, what are they?"</p>
<p>"These are brackets that will hold the wood in place. They are heavy-duty steel. Probably a bit of an overkill, but we can't be too careful!" Korra smiled and grabbed the boxes as she was asked.</p>
<p>Asami was on the other side of the shop looking through meticulously organized crates of tools. "I am glad you asked me to help you build a new bed. I have reworked the power source from the Equalist gloves to power a new screwdriver prototype. This way, no more cranking!"</p>
<p>Korra walked over to her girlfriend. "How are you this cute? I love how excited you get about the things you build." placing a tender kiss on her jaw below her ear.</p>
<p>"I love you, Korra."</p>
<p>"I love you too. Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, race you to the car."</p>
<p>Korra laughed. "Oh yeah?" And with that, took off.</p>
<p>Asami had no intention to race Korra, but she knew it would be a nice pick-me-up for The Avatar. When Asami finally made it back to the car, Korra was in the driver's seat waiting for her.</p>
<p>"What?! You didn't even try!"</p>
<p>"You got me there" with a wink.</p>
<p>"Can I drive?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Eyes on the road the whole time, okay?"</p>
<p>"Promise. Get in!" Korra enjoyed driving, now that she fully understood how to do it. The speed and wind in her hair were exhilarating. If she ever got nervous or didn't know how to use a feature in the Sato-mobile, Asami was there to guide her through it.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, their drive was uneventful, and Korra kept her eyes on the road the entire time. No quick braking or incorrectly popping the clutch. After Korra parked the Sato-mobile, Asami quickly grabbed her bag before walking over to Korra with her hand out. "I may have also grabbed some blueprints for the beds I built for my spare rooms. I know they are more elaborate, but I think the basic frame will be perfect for what you want."</p>
<p>"Why am I not surprised?" Looking thankfully into her green eyes. "I can't wait to see what you'll come up with."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In Korra's room, Asami quickly went into engineer mode. She took off her jacket, leaving her in a comfortable undershirt and kneeling on the floor. She was surrounded by wood and tools around her and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Okay, so I am thinking of laying out the base frame, fortifying it with these shorter pieces, then building out the mid supports. I have a feeling that we will need to make sure the legs are extra strong." She placed a hand on her chin, looking intently at the plans before her.</p>
<p>"How can I help?"</p>
<p>"Will you hand me a few of the smaller brackets next to you?" Korra looked around her, finding the smallest ones she could see. "These?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Could you bend some of these around the corners in a second?"</p>
<p>"That is definitely something I can do."</p>
<p>Asami moved several pieces of wood together, placing the brackets where they need to be. She picked up her new power tool and tightened the first screw.</p>
<p>"Wow, that works pretty well!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I really like this prototype. I think it would be a great seller after I perfect it." She holds it up, posing for Korra, then they both laugh.</p>
<p>Watching her girlfriend work, Korra sat in silence, waiting for Asami to give her instructions to metal bend.</p>
<p>"Hey, Korra? Will you bend this piece around both ends? This will make it more difficult for these two pieces to move."</p>
<p>Korra moved her hands over the pieces of wood and metal. "Like this?"</p>
<p>"Perfect." Asami placed the last piece of the basic frame where it needed to be. She sat back to admire her work. She remembered to ask Korra about her sudden mood change in the drive to her shop. With her eyes on the frame, in a steady voice, she asked, "I know we were interrupted when we went to pick up tools, but I want to ask you what you were thinking about in the car. You looked panicked, and I was worried that you were starting to slip. What was on your mind, honey?"</p>
<p>Korra looked away and covered her torso with an arm. Taking a moment before answering, with a sigh, "I-I'm nervous about tonight." She noticed that Asami had started to move closer, placing her hands over Korra's. She looked up at Asami.</p>
<p>"I know that we have had sleepovers before, but they have been when we were on missions and adventures with Team Avatar, so we have never really been alone. There is always someone in the same room as us or in the room next to us. And when we do get alone time, one of your staff interrupts because someone is calling you or a project needs something. Or when we are here, the kids are around, or another group of airbenders arrives that hasn't learned the 'quiet like the leaf' skill yet." She rolls her eyes and pouts her lips out.</p>
<p>She sighs and holds her arm tighter across her chest.</p>
<p>"I assume that sex would be something that would happen tonight since we will finally be alone, and I'm very nervous. I really want to do that with you, but I wouldn't say I'm the most experienced person when it comes to sex, and I don't want to do it wrong, or you hate it and never want to do it again. I mean, nothing really happened with Mako; we were mostly just arguing or busy saving the world. And before that, I was locked away in the Southern Water Tribe training to become The Avatar...and…" She was starting to spiral.</p>
<p>"Hey, Korra?" She gently lifted Korra's chin. "Thank you for telling me. I'm nervous too. We don't have to do anything that either of us isn't ready for. All I am expecting to happen tonight is being able to spend time with you. We have not had much time with each other since our trip to the spirit world, and I'd like to just be with you." Her thumb gently rubbed Korra's palm.</p>
<p>With a smirk, "And I'm flattered that The Avatar is thinking about having sex with me," winking at her. Korra immediately blushes, smiles, and looks down while scratching the back of her head. "I mean...I don't <em>always</em> think about it…."</p>
<p>The emphasis on <em>always</em> elicited curiosity in Asami. Just how often do you think about it then? She moved closer to Korra, placing her hands delicately on the sides of her face, looking into her eyes, and gently kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>"I love you, Korra, and am very attracted to you. I will admit that I do think about having sex with you quite frequently, honestly. And I am looking forward to making you feel good and being touched by you. I want to make sure we are both in the same place on this. We have all the time in the world. The fun part is figuring out what each other likes and how our bodies work together. We wait until we are ready, okay?" Lowering her hands to Korra's shoulders briefly then to her hands.</p>
<p>"Okay. Thank you. I really want to make you feel good too. I know that I am just nervous, and it will probably be like bending all of the elements at the same time, but I really want you to enjoy it. I think about it a lot, actually…"</p>
<p>The images of pleasing Korra often distracted her from work and meetings. Especially when she had seen her that day, if they had had any amount of alone time to explore each other further, those thoughts took over her ability to focus on anything. The images of Korra in her bindings and underclothes were floating in her mind as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Oh, you do?"</p>
<p>Korra almost regretted saying that. The amount of time she spent thinking about touching Asami, she often felt embarrassed at how easily she could be distracted. Her head filled with the sounds of Asami's moans and gasps that were drawn out with every touch. She loved how Asami watched her take off layers of clothes—shutting the world off around her, unable to focus on anything else but her body.</p>
<p>Korra smiled and blushed. "Well yeah, I especially think about it when we kiss. I like when you touch me, and I just wonder what your hands...or your mouth….would feel like <em>under</em> my clothes."</p>
<p>Asami could feel her breathing slowing down and couldn't help but look at Korra's lips intermittently as she spoke. Her facial expressions went from nervous to excited the more she opened up to Asami. She hoped Korra would tell her more about how she wanted to be pleased. "I like the sound of that. Tell me more?"</p>
<p>Korra Clears her throat. The way Asami is looking at her was very familiar. She gets that look when they are kissing and exploring each other. It usually means Asami is going to have a hard time communicating soon.</p>
<p>"I like when you press your thigh between my legs as you kiss me. It feels so good." Korra admitted.</p>
<p>Asami quickly added, "I like rubbing you over your pants. The sounds you make... It's hard not to think about it after you've left...." Asami bit her lip and looked for Korra's response.</p>
<p>"I like when you do that too. Your hands are so skilled. Sometimes I think about that when I…"</p>
<p>Korra's breath hitched as her cheeks warmed. Her nervousness and arousal sharply rose. Would Asami think she was weird that she touched herself after they saw each other? They never had the time or the privacy to explore each other <em>fully</em>, which left her frustrated. She looked up nervously to gauge Asami's response.</p>
<p>Asami placed her hand on The Avatar's thigh.</p>
<p>"When you...what, Korra?" Her breath was noticeably labored as she looked intently at Korra. She listened to Korra talk about how she thought about her when she was alone and needed release. Oh, did this stir something in Asami. She was very aware of the building lust in her center. She wanted nothing but to give Korra the release she wanted, needed. Her lips parted slightly, staring directly into Korra's eyes.</p>
<p>She looked down at Asami's lips and back to her eyes. She noticed a change in Asami's body language, and she could swear that her hand was moving up her thigh. Every last drop of moisture left her mouth. Did Asami want to hear about how she touched herself, wanting nothing more than it to be Asami's fingers? She didn't break eye contact.</p>
<p>"I sometimes touch myself after I see you. I get so worked up that I need to...release the pressure...or I can't focus on anything else." She paused momentarily, trying to gauge Asami's response. In a softer voice, "I wish they were your fingers."</p>
<p>Asami sat there for what felt like an eternity, looked at Korra, and tried to level out her breathing. "Wow. I-I don't know what to say. That is so incredibly sexy." Not looking away from Korra's eyes, she shifted her legs to easily climb onto her lap, looking for permission as Korra nodded.</p>
<p>Gradually moving her lips towards Korra's, she stopped just shy of making contact and moved her thumb over Korra's lips, licking hers before gracefully parting Korra's. The kiss was soft, sweet, slow, and brought a promise of more. She trailed her hands over Korra's back, feeling each muscle as she went up.</p>
<p>A soft moan escaped Korra's lips as Asami lightly kissed her ear and whispered. "I wish they were my fingers too."</p>
<p>Korra closed the short distance between them. Their lips touched, but the fire had already been lit, and their kisses quickly intensified. Asami's hands began moving up Korra's sides as she reached up to take out Asami's hairband and intertwine her fingers in the softness.</p>
<p>"Mmm. You taste good."</p>
<p>Asami kissed Korra's neck. "Just wait until you taste the rest of me."</p>
<p>Korra couldn't help but whimper and ran her hands up Asami's back and sides. She stopped before reaching her chest.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>Her hands moved over Asami's breasts, palmed them, and worked her nipples gently with her thumbs through her shirt. She made slow circles around each one.</p>
<p>"Korra…" Asami moaned, finding it hard to move from this position, wanting to beg Korra for more. She arched her back and pushed into Korra's touch. The strong hands felt intoxicating on her chest. She was floating on the sensations and barely noticed Korra's lips gently kissing her neck and jawline.</p>
<p>"I love when you touch me like this"</p>
<p>Korra smiled, "and I love touching you like this"</p>
<p>Continuing to kiss down Asami's neck, with a free hand she moved her way down to the buttons holding her pants up. Lightly moving a finger between the hem of her pants and her skin. "Can...I touch you?"</p>
<p>Asami placed her hand behind Korra's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Then please do" She moved in to kiss Korra delicately.</p>
<p>She arched back, watching Korra's hand expertly unbutton her pants. Then moving up under Asami's shirt, feeling her tightened stomach, and dragging her nails up to Asami's breasts. She was glad to find a thin sports bra that allowed her to slip her hand easily under. Asami attempted to hold back a moan, tightening her grip on Korra's sides. Her nipples responded to each movement of Korra's fingers.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm..."</p>
<p>The sounds that escaped Asami's lips were exhilarating. Korra's head was swimming, and she wanted nothing more than to <em>feel</em> Asami. Letting one hand caress the engineer's body on her way back to the hem of her pants, she paused. A sharp breath and a nod indicated that Asami was ready for contact. Korra moved her chin up and looked into Asami's eyes as she worked her hand softly over her underwear. The fabric was wet. Feeling how aroused Asami was, elicited a moan from Korra.</p>
<p>"<em>ohhhh</em>...I can feel how wet you are." struggling to speak.</p>
<p>Asami couldn't help but close her eyes at the touch, tightening her fingers around Korra's waist.</p>
<p>"I can't help it...this is what you do to me." as her hips moved, trying to increase the pressure.</p>
<p>"Asami, look at me. Do you like when I touch you like this?"</p>
<p>She didn't know if she could handle the delicate circles Korra was making over the fabric <em>and</em> answering her question. Knowing how strong Korra's hands were, she wanted to feel all of Korra. She grabbed Korra's hand, pushing it harder onto her. "Oh…" Korra sighed.</p>
<p>Opening her eyes, she breathed, "I-It...feels…"</p>
<p>A knock on the door froze both women in place. Tenzin's voice was on the other side. 'Korra? Are you here? Did you find the supplies you needed?"</p>
<p>Both women groaned in irritation. Asami jumped off of Korra, rebuttoned her pants, grabbed a tool, and pretended like she had been building the bed the entire time. Even though she was so close to having more of Korra. She was glad that they had finished so much of the bed before they started to enjoy each other's company more deeply.</p>
<p>Korra stood up while Asami was getting herself together, looked back to make sure she was decent and opened the door.</p>
<p>"Hi, Tenzin! I think we have all the supplies we need. Asami helped design the new bed, and we went to get some of her tools earlier."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm glad to see you, two girls, figuring it out. It looks like you have a good start! Asami, will you be staying for dinner?" leaning around Korra to ask.</p>
<p>"Yes, I would love that."</p>
<p>"Excellent, I'm making a traditional air nation dish. I hope you like onions!"</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Jinora will come to grab you when dinner is made. Good luck on the bed."</p>
<p>With that, Korra shut the door. The two women looked at each other and burst into lively laughter.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess we should really finish this bed now."</p>
<p>"What do your blueprints say to do next?"</p>
<p>"Well, let's see…."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bed is finally finished and now they have to make it through a group dinner. Will The Avatar and her girlfriend make it through?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this has been fun.  I love these fluffy gals! Not gonna lie, I have been toying with the idea of adding a few chapters. Let's see how this goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I think we are close to being done. Can you help me turn it over and then we can make any last-minute changes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra walked over to the other side and grabbed the frame, "1,2,3!" Both picked the bed up, flipped it on its side, and then turned it the rest of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent the last few hours fortifying and stabilizing the bed frame. With a bit of metal bending from Korra and minor adjustments from Asami, they had finally finished the project. After she tightened the last piece of the bed, Asami turned to Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I think it's ready. Would you do the honors?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded and picked up the smaller mattress from the previous bed and tossed it on the new frame. She quickly adjusted it before lying down. The bed felt much sturdier than the last frame. There was also no dip in the middle when she laid down, nor did the bed creak when she moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. This feels much different than the old bed." She twisted and shifted her body weight in every possible way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a good or a bad thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good! This feels really comfortable. I wonder what it'll feel like with the new mattress and sheets!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at the adorable sight in front of her. "You are so cute. I'm glad you like it"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed a hand on Korra's face and leaned over to kiss the woman who was moving around wildly, testing every possible angle on the frame. Asami was thrilled that they had built the bed together, but was it because she could spend time with Korra or because she was able to design and build something?  She would never tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra just giggled and moved around more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami grabbed Korra's hand, squeezing a few times, before walking across the room to her overnight bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to go get cleaned up quickly before Jinora comes to get us for dinner. Are you going to change?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'll change before bed. This will be a casual dinner. Anyway, Mako and Bolin will be there. I'm not getting dressed up for them!" she laughed and crossed her wrists over her stomach, watching Asami grab a small bag of toiletries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Korra, do you know why Mako and Bolin are here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because we must have done something to anger the spirits." They laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they were helping Tenzin with some repairs. The other Airbenders are going with them in a few days to help clean up downtown. Mako hasn't been very talkative lately, so I don't know what's been going on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've noticed he is more broody than usual. I wonder what's going on with him?" Asami crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Things are so unstable right now, and he isn't the most laid-back guy, to begin with. He did also recently find out that we are dating. I'm sure he loves that." Korra grinned. She would never admit how much she loved seeing Mako squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is true. He has been more awkward than usual. If that is even possible, but he'll have to learn to live with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad Bolin is over the moon about it. I think he's more excited we’re dating than we are!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both smile as Asami walks toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be right back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Asami left the room, Korra thought about what the rest of their day had in store. She enjoyed the time she had already spent with Asami; maybe she could show her more of Air Temple Island? Even though she had briefly stayed here before, there were so many places to explore and things to see. The Airbenders had a lot of history, and much of it could be seen throughout the island. There were countless places they could look out at the water, holding each other. Kissing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Touching</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But before all that, she probably should at least change her underwear. They were still damp from earlier and were starting to get uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up from the bed, walked over to the set of drawers, and grabbed a fresh pair. Most of her clothes were standard Water Tribe garments. Since moving to Republic City, she had added a few new items to her wardrobe. And new underwear was one of them. It wasn’t easy to find traditional Water Tribe clothes, even in Republic City, so she found the next closest thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She untied her pelts and hung them up; then, stepped out of her boots and pants. She pulled down the damp pair of underwear and tossed them into the little laundry basket in the corner. Before she could step Into the fresh pair, the door slid open. Her head snapped toward the sound. Asami walked through the doorway without noticing Korra standing there naked from the waist down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra quickly tried to pull her underwear up before Asami noticed. But, Asami was quicker than she expected and froze when she saw Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going to be changing!" Her cheeks warmed as she caught a glimpse of Korra's exposed sex. She was bewildered at how short the hair was. Korra was not someone who generally cared much for anything other than essential grooming, which was a pleasant surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra blushed and finished pulling up her underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be sorry, you didn't know, and hopefully you enjoyed the show," she mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed and walked over to Korra, pulling her in and kissing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what? I think a change of underwear may be a smart idea. I'll do just that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She searched through her bag for a new pair of underwear and felt thankful that she brought a few changes of clothes, just in case. You never know what is going to happen when you are with The Avatar. Standing up from her bag, she turned to face Korra. While she held eye contact, she unbuttoned her pants and allowed them to fall to the floor.  She stepped out of her old clothes and hooked her thumbs in the band of her damp underwear, sliding them down before stepping out and coyly tossing them next to her bag. She stepped into the new pair, moved them up her legs, and stepped back into her pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved watching Korra's expression that drifted somewhere between surprise and arousal. It wasn't every day that you caught The Avatar off guard, and Asami was going to enjoy every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, ready. Korra, would you help me clean up the rest of the wood? Where did you get it all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...yeah. I...uh...can show you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, trying to focus on Asami's request. But she was a bit distracted. The thought of touching Asami sent electricity through her body. All she had to focus on was managing her nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smiled and started to pile up the remnants of the building materials. As nervous as she was, she looked forward to having alone time with Korra. She was glad that Korra had opened up to her earlier. It was something that had been on both of their minds for a while. Addressing the issue and becoming closer in the process, what could have been better? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the halls talking about future projects they wanted to build together. Korra suggested that she could retire as The Avatar and make beds for the rest of her life as she was an expert now. Asami just lifted her eyebrow and nodded. “hmm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked behind the main building, a small structure stood before them. Korra stepped over to the entrance and tossed the pieces in her arms right on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here we are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's one way of doing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami raised her eyebrow then squatted down to stack the pieces she had and Korra's pieces nicely along the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Korra!" A voice shouted behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just about to come let you know that dinner was ready. Mako and Bolin are already there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you, Jinora. We'll head there right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three made their way toward the dining hall. Jinora looked at Asami as they were walking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sleeping over?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked over at Korra, who had a big grin on her face, "um, yes I am. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so excited! Can we play a game after dinner? It's boring playing with Ikki and Meelo. They always cheat, and Meelo keeps farting. I have to go back out in a few days with the other Air Benders to help clean up downtown and relocate refugees and want to have some fun before I leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Asami forgot how young Jinora still was. With all that had happened in the world last year, even the kids had to grow up fast. Not only was she a member of a once dwindling nation, but she was also a child. The responsibility she had already taken on would make most adults crumble, and yet she did it with youthful excitement and the grace of an Air Bender. It was refreshing to hear that she still wanted to be a kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, "That does sound like fun. Korra and I are a little busy tonight. Can we play tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! We can play after breakfast. I'm making morning buns."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two spaces open across from Tenzin and Pema. Korra and Asami quickly sat down to join the others for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, everyone. This is a traditional dish from the Air Nation. My father, Avatar Aang, showed me how to make It when I was a child. It goes well with rice and cabbage."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was not someone to be picky about food. She usually loved the cuisine that the Air Nation provided on the island and was looking forward to the new dish. She looked over at Asami, smiling as they all started to pass around the bowls of rice, vegetables, steamed cabbage, and the onion mixture. Not surprisingly, Bolin was the first to try it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tenzin! I didn't know you could cook so well! This is soooooo good. You should open a restaurant. I mean, I would go. And when Opal visits, we could go there on all of our dates. Aaaaaand our double dates with Korra and Asami. Mako, you could come too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako buried his face in his food which looked an awful lot like he was throwing a fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone else took their first bites of the new dish, surprised smiles popped up from around the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is good. What's in it?" Mako asked between bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin was feeling incredibly proud "well, the main ingredient is onions. But all kinds of onions! There are 12 different varieties." as he waved his hands in front of him. "We collected some of them on our last trip to the Northern Air Temple."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin continued explaining the types of onions and other root vegetables in the dish, while adding enough air bending to make onions seem exciting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami noticed a bit of rice stuck to Korra's chin and softly spoke, "Hey, you have some rice on your chin, honey." She picked it off and held her fingers up in front of Korra's mouth, waiting for her to open it. She finished the bite she was working on before slowly opening her mouth to let Asami's fingers in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami's eyes narrowed and focused on Korra's mouth when she felt her tongue on her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." No one else seemed to notice the two apparently in their own world. Korra leaned over to kiss Asami on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "we should go for a walk after dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami nodded, smiled, and turned to listen to what Tenzin was explaining. Half the onions were left In the sun for a few weeks to bring out their flavors and break them down to incorporate the other ingredients more easily. While the other half were harvested right before the dish was made. It sounded like a laborious process, but the result was well worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tenzin elaborated on the ways Avatar Aang prepared the dish, Asami felt Korra's hand on the small of her back. She was gently running her fingers up the length of her spine. She shivered as a chill ran through her body. It was a feeling that wasn't expected but surprisingly calming. She loved how soft Korra could be and how much Korra liked keeping in contact with her when they were together. Holding hands was one of their favorite activities. For so long, they did not speak of their attraction. They missed out on the many chances to hold hands and find solace in each other's embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were less nervous to show affection while they ate at their favorite restaurants or on evening strolls in the park. Most people were happy to have The Avatar dining at their establishment and were generally accepting of the two. There had only been a few incidents, but they were primarily due to someone not being a fan of The Avatar in general. Or, of course, alcohol.  Asami usually took care of those situations, as Korra could be a little hot-headed at times. Literally and figuratively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes they would find an alone moment to sneak off to kiss and explore each other a bit more. Asami's car was a frequent getaway for the couple. One of their favorite escapes was to take the long drive from Republic City to the Earth Kingdom. They would drive for hours, stopping in small towns along the way and often pulling off to the side of the road in the forested areas to sneak a few kisses and rousing touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had not had much time alone in these past few months. There was always something going on, a crisis to handle, or a project to update. The only real-time alone they have recently had was in the spirit world when they took a few days of vacation together. They had endless freedom to be close to each other. Needless to say, they desperately needed alone time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to feel Korra's body and not in a quick and exciting way that néw lovers experience. But in a slow, sensual, and loving way. Their relationship was built upon friendship, trust, and support. The connection, passion, and excitement were already there, and she wanted to take her time experiencing Korra's body. To feel each </span>
  <em>
    <span>curve</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>muscle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To find out how each </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her respond. To please Korra and hear the sounds of pleasure that she so rarely had the chance to hear. She wanted to be one with Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been friends for several years and had grown accustomed to each other's presence. The transition from friendship to partners had not been a difficult one. Finally, having the chance to be with each other as each woman desired was exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was briefly pulled out of her day-dream by the feel of Korra's hand on her thigh. Such an innocent touch could easily spark the arousal of the mechanic. She allowed her hand to rub the back of Korra's shoulders and neck gently. This was one of her favorite places on Korra's body to caress. Wrapping her arms around her strong shoulders in moments alone was her favorite. She felt so safe, so loved, so cherished in those arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asami? Asami? Hello?" Snapped Mako as Asami was fully pulled out of her fantasy world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, Mako?" she said with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you finished? We're clearing the table. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, yes. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra grabbed Asami's hand, "are you ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, lead the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako and Bolin looked at each other shrugging. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Evening Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra and Asami enjoy a peaceful evening walk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I decided this is going to be 7 chapters now. Hope that's okay. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got up and ran out of the dining hall as soon as dinner was over and quickly made their way outside hand in hand. Both of them giggled and avoided anyone they saw in the halls. They were determined not to be interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> After they stepped out into the gardens, they walked next to each other, enjoying the crisp night air and the warmth of each other's touch. This was a rare moment of tranquility and solitude for the couple, and they were not going to waste it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They started to explore the grounds of the island, while Korra pointed out little things here and there. She told stories of how she either broke something or landed there during a spar with one of the new airbenders. She was confident in her abilities to teach the incoming airbenders and felt proud when they could land a hit on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The past few weeks had brought a large cohort of new Air Benders. After Kuvira's demise, there had been a surge of folks wanting to join the Air Nation to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom to ensure nothing like that ever happened again. Tenzin had a training schedule that any new bender could easily fall into and learn the basics before moving on to more intense training. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When they passed the air gates, she turned to Asami. "Do you know what these are?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are they the Air Plates? Or...Air Boards?" She crossed her arms and brought her hand to her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laughed. "Close! They’re the Air Gates"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do they do?" As she walked over and gently spun one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you are going to love this. One airbender blows a gust of air to get them spinning; then the student has to make it through without getting hit...repeatedly." moving her body to simulate moving through the gates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I bet you were a pro the first time you did it." She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! I went in like a firebender and came out with more bruises than I can remember. It was humbling, to say the least." She remembered how bad it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed. "I wish I could have been there. Was air bending the element you struggled with the most?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She moved her hands to push a gust of wind through the gates. "Yeah, I just didn't get it. Even metal bending was easier. All this talk of leaves and moving like the wind and made no sense to me. I actually started to figure it out when I was a pro bender." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that was such an interesting time for both of us." She scrunched up her eyebrows and rubbed her temples with her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Asami wished she was there to see what Korra was like when she first came to Republic City. The Korra that was with her tonight had grown since they had first met. For one, she was less hot-headed, which she did enjoy when it was directed at people like Mako. They still loved teasing him and giving him a hard time. As much as he tried to pretend that he was okay with Korra and Asami being together, it was evident that he was not thrilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He wasn't outwardly mean or rude; he just kind of ignored them or kept to himself when they were all out together. Very rarely did he ever make eye contact. He seemed extra uncomfortable when they were flirting or kissing each other. It can't be a good feeling to see two of your ex-girlfriends in love with each other. He stood up for them when people were not accepting the couple while they were out in public, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Korra turned to Asami with a big grin  "Can I show you one of my favorite places on the island?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would love that," leaning over to kiss Korra on the temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra led the two around some of the buildings to an area of the island she wasn't familiar with. It looked similar to the rest of Air Temple Island, but this area seemed less managed. That might be why Korra loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They found themselves at one of the lookout points, and Korra motioned them over. Asami had never seen this specific one before. Most of the lookout points on the island looked the same, but this was smaller and had more trees and bushes surrounding it. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>private.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The sun had finished setting, and the last bit of light was peaking over the mountains. She often did not get to enjoy the beauty of the sunset as she spent long hours in her shop, perfecting whatever project she was working on. Sometimes she was so involved in her current project she forgot to eat or sleep. Korra had been a great support in stopping by with meals from Air Temple Island from time to time. It was a welcome distraction. She hoped she would get to see many more sunsets with Korra, especially if they were on nights like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The lights on the boats and ships in the harbor illuminated the areas where the sunlight had disappeared. The water mainly had settled down for the night, with only faint sounds of water rolling over rocks below. A cool breeze flowed through the trees bringing the scent of the ocean and a chill to their little escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "This is so beautiful," Asami expressed as she walked closer to the railing. "It must be so nice to have this view every night." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra walked to the railing, reaching out to lean over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do love it. You should see the view from my room. When I have a hard time sleeping or have a bad dream, I come out here to meditate. The ocean breeze and the sounds of the leaves help calm me. For some reason, it’s the least visited lookout point on the island. That works out for me when I need to be alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kicked a few rocks over the edge. "Sometimes, it's just too busy here, and I get overwhelmed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. "I love being The Avatar, but sometimes it's nice to have a break." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami could only imagine what it was like being The Avatar. Owning a company was stressful enough, but what if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> world relied on you - not only relied on you but </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to remedy things when disaster struck. Korra didn't have a say in her destiny; she had to accept it and fulfill it.  An entire line of people did just that before her; she couldn't let them down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asami folded her arms and walked over to stand next to Korra, "What do you think about when you meditate?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I usually focus on the sounds of the water and the leaves." Korra leaned over the wooden fencing, looking down at the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes me out of whatever emotions I’m feeling at the time and lets me just be with the elements" After Korra finished her sentence, Asami placed her hand on the small of Korra's back as she listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm having an easier time entering the spirit world too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Images of the time they had spent in the spirit world only a few months ago swirled in her mind. "What was your favorite part about our trip to the spirit world?" she rested her back on the railing and reached out for one of Korra's hands.</span>
</p>
<p><span> Korra stayed silent for a few moments then looked up at Asami. "Getting to sleep next to you every night, it</span> <span>was almost unbelievable to think that you were there with me and it wasn't a dream. I mean, we had slept in the same bed, but this was different. We were...together."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She placed her hand on Korra's face below her ear, "I liked that too. I felt like I was finally able to sleep throughout the night. I felt safe." Rubbing her thumb on Korra's cheek. "Can I be honest with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. What is it?" Korra stood straight up, a little worry entering her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already knew I loved you." She smiled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled. "I think I could tell. That was the best first kiss I had ever experienced." She looked up as Asami, "You are one of the only people I have been so connected to. Things feel so different with you." She paused, then rolled her eyes. "That sounded like something out of a mover. Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asami moved behind Korra, wrapped her hands around her waist, redirected her mouth toward Korra's ear, and kissed it softly. "Don't be sorry, honey. I feel very connected to you, and I'm glad you feel the same way. Maybe they'll make a mover of us one day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, imagine Bolin playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed, and Asami kissed Korra's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I love being with you, Korra.  I'm glad we have been able to spend today together. I've missed you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her hands on Asami's that were lying on her waist. "I've missed you too. I love that you're here. It was fun to build the new bed together, even if we did get a little distracted." Her cheeks warmed at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "You are a wonderful distraction if I do say so myself," running her hands up Korra's stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra inhaled sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Sato! Look at how forward you are being!" She turned around, taking Asami's face in her hands, and playfully kissed her. Both women giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to kiss. Soft, slow, and sweet. Korra inhaled deeply when their lips parted—slowly opening her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love the way your lips feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love the way your tongue feels" she drew closer to Korra, expertly parting her lips with her tongue and deeply kissing her. Their lips had no trouble finding a satisfying pace, as the two women were finally alone and able to enjoy the moment without distraction. Asami's hands quickly began exploring Korra's body, feeling her muscles tense with each kiss and moving her hands along Korra's back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Asami loved the feeling of Korra's body, especially when pressed against hers</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She had many dreams about Korra when she was healing in the Southern Water Tribe. Even during those three </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> years, she thought about Korra every day. Some of her dreams gave Asami a glimpse of what was to come. They were so vivid. She could feel every inch of Korra's body, her embrace, her kiss. On far too many nights, she was awoken by the sheer intensity of the dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A common theme of her dreams was Korra returning to Republic City and surprising her in her office. But, her greeting was more than just a 'hello.' Korra had the same burning desire for her as she did for Korra. Each dream would play out the same scenario, and Asami would wake up flustered and frustrated every time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Korra placed her hands on the sides of Asami's neck as their mouths intersected. Asami pulled Korra's hips closer to hers before moving her hands over Korra's torso. She moved her hands over Korra's chest, massaging her clothed breasts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Korra couldn't help but delight in the way that Asami touched her. She could almost read her mind, always knowing what Korra wanted. She was surprised at how quickly Asami had ignited her arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Mmm," moaned Korra as she moved her legs apart and pulled Asami's thigh between hers. Asami pulled Korra's face to hers, their foreheads touching while Korra started to grind herself into Asami's thigh slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Each movement of Korra's hips brought a surge of pleasure and frustration. She wanted more contact, to feel Asami's fingers and mouth. She felt bolder as her arousal deepened and she slowly undid the buttons of Asami's jacket. Once the jacket was open, Korra found the hem of her shirt and slid her hands under. Their bodies found a steady motion quickly as each breath became more labored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They noticed the sounds of voices drawing near, but their movements and kissing did not cease. The voices of Bolin and Mako were getting closer as the two women pressed against each other, desperately searching for more pressure and any relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Bolin, we don't even know where they are. If you want to see the mover, we need to leave soon. We still need to buy tickets."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knowwwww. But, I reallllllly want to ask them. Let's just circle the back and leave if we can't find them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako said, in an irritated voice, "No Bolin, I'm pretty sure they are not going to want to come. We should just go. I don't want to be late again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, if they say no, then I'll buy the snacks for the mover."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We just ate! Why do we need snacks?" throwing his hands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are growing boys and need all the nutrients we can get," Bolin flexed with a cheesy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako folded his arms and scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bolin noticed the women at the outlook as they passed and called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra sighed and buried her head in Asami's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...why…" She huffed before she threw her head back in a mini fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't I just airbend them away?" she moved up from Asami's thigh, groaning at the loss of pressure, while immediately crossing her arms in irritation and looking away. Asami did not move away from Korra, keeping her weight on The Avatar and moving to kiss her cheek. "Let me handle this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Asami! Korra! There you are! We are going into Republic City to see a mover."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds great; you two have fun." She leaned in to kiss Korra's cheek, who was noticeably irritated and pouty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "You two should come with us! We would have so much fun. It's been such a long time since we have all gone and seen a mover together!" Bolin excitedly yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for the invitation, but we are busy tonight. Maybe next time," still not turning to face them, focusing on the upset woman in front of her and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span> Mako turned away, looking very uncomfortable. He had accepted that Asami and Korra were together now and they loved each other...</span><em><span>very</span></em><span> much. But, he still didn't know how to act around them. He didn't want to seem weird and stare but also</span> <span>didn't want to seem like he was bothered by it. He wasn't bothered by it, really. Yeah, he was bothered by it but would never admit it. </span></p>
<p>
  <span> Bolin continues, still not realizing what they had just interrupted. "But, Asami! This one is about a DRAGON that goes to the earth kingdom to attack the palace, but then a group of nomadic wood benders finds out the evil plan and…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asami pulled away from Korra, turned around, and interrupted Bolin before he could go more deeply into his imagination. She folded her arms, as her gaze burned through him. "How about this, we go see the mover next week, and Korra and I get to have some alone time tonight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra huffs, "Can I airbend them away yet?" Moving her wrists to push the wind around them a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Ahhh, but Asami!" as his hair blows back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bolin, let's go. It's going to start before we get there, and Korra and Asami are </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Mako, we are so close to getting them to join us!" throwing his arms into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, they don't want to come! Let it go." He rolled his eyes, turned away, and folded his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Fiiiiiiiiine. But we should go on a double date next week too," pointing at Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako started to walk away, and in a typical awkward fashion, "Have a… good night, ladies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brothers start to walk away, and the last thing they heard was Mako's hushed voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph! Neither of them was ever like that with me..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are not the easiest person to get along with Mako."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they felt confident that the boys were gone, Korra pulled Asami back into her, letting their lips meet and explore for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go get the new bedding," Korra groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea; where is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Laundry Room. It's close by."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time For Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for bed. Korra and Asami are going to test out the new bed they made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They giggled and quickly walked through the hallways on their way to Korra’s room. Korra had grabbed an extra mattress and Asami made sure to pick out sheets and a few extra pillows. It may have been too much, but they were not thinking about logistics as much as they wanted to quickly make the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami opened the door to Korra’s room, walking over to the bed, setting the sheets down, and clicked on the lamp on the side table. “I’m going to go get changed quickly before we put the bed together. I’ll be right back.” She picked up her bag, grabbed a few items, and shuffled out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra began adjusting the mattresses, so they fit the frame perfectly. Asami’s handiwork was absolutely stunning. She was able to design a bed, build it with such accuracy, and in a short amount of time. Needless to say, Korra was a little too excited to see how it looked all made up and threw on the sheets after she was happy with the mattress placement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up from the bed and walked over to pick up the blanket. Throwing the blanket into the air, she held onto one side and rearranged it after it landed. Admiring the new bed, she felt a twinge of nervousness in her chest. Shaking it off, she picked out her night clothes, sat on the bed, and waited for Asami to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Asami walked through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, you didn’t have to do all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just too excited to see how it looked.” She walked over to Asami and wrapped her hand around her waist. “Thank you for helping me with the bed,” She kissed her on the cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem honey. It was fun. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” Then she quietly walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Korra was gone, Asami walked over to the window and looked out at the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra wasn’t kidding when she said she had a great view.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered what the sun would feel like in the morning when they woke up. The windows of her bedroom were large and mostly covered by curtains. She rarely enjoyed the view, let alone the morning sun. She was always busy, busy, busy. No time to stop and enjoy the small things. After the last few years, she was more than entitled to a little down time here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra entered the empty bathroom. Her excitement was building around sleeping in the new bed, especially with Asami. She started to change out of the clothes she had been in most of the day and slipped into the comfortable night clothes. She grabbed her toothbrush, looked in the mirror, and opened her mouth. It was something that she surprisingly enjoyed. Every night she could have a moment alone and just be. The bathroom she normally used was far from Tenzin and his family's rooms, and the way the dorms were divided usually meant she had a decent amount of privacy. There were occasional airbenders who were excited to meet her when they arrived, but mostly folks respected her privacy. She was thankful for that, especially now that she was dating Asami and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick check of her teeth, she collected her dirty clothes and started heading back to her room. She walked slower the closer she got to her room, until she stopped just outside the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is going to be okay. If you get too nervous, you can stop. Asami will understand. </span>
  </em>
  <span> With a deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the laundry basket in the corner, throwing in her dirty clothes. “Do you want an extra blanket? Sometimes it gets cold in here,” knowing that her boldness from earlier in the day had completely disappeared, she was trying to remain calm and collected. Or at least pretend like she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think we will be fine. But, we can keep one close just in case. You are like a mini heater, we’ll probably have to take blankets off!” she grinned and walked over to the bed, lifting the sheets and climbing in. She took a moment to get comfortable, and looked up at Korra “Come lay next to me.” She held the blanket up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra walked over to the bed and stood there for a moment with her arms folded, crinkled her eyebrows, and bit her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami noticed Korra’s body language. “Hey honey, are you feeling nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra grabbed her pillow and set it next to Asami's and sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment before laying down and moving closer to Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami kissed Korra’s forehead and looked at her. The nervousness crept into Korra’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused before answering. “I do feel a little nervous, but I guess that is expected when your girlfriend spends the night for the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami chuckled “That’s true. I hope this is the first of many.” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Korra’s ear. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” she moved to kiss Asami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and looked up at Asami, studying her face. She always enjoyed looking at Asami, but this was a rare moment. To get to see her this close up, without anyone there to spoil it. She could feel her heart racing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so nervous? Everything will be fine. Asami is a loving and kind person, who would never judge me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami rested her head in the crook of Korra’s neck, feeling her heartbeat on her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart is beating so fast. Can I try something to help you relax?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sit up and turn away from me.” Korra sat up, crossed her legs, and faced away from Asami. Wondering what she was going to do, Korra sat there silently. Asami sat up and moved her legs around Korra's hips. “Does this feel okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let your shoulders drop. Just focus on your breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami placed her fingers gently on Korra’s shoulders, lightly running them over the soft skin. She moved her hands horizontally, across Korra’s back. With each gentle pass of her fingers, she felt the tension loosen in the muscles beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Asami was young, she always loved when her mother would play with her hair and lightly trace her hair line to help calm her when she was upset or couldn’t sleep. It worked wonders and put her fast to sleep. “My mom used to do this when I couldn’t sleep. It always helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way up Korra’s back, she moved more to her sides, being careful not to tickle, but making sure that the light touches continued to soothe. Goosebumps appeared on Korra’s skin and Asami moved to kiss her shoulder. Korra’s breathing was already noticeably slower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I move your hair from your neck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra nodded. “Mmhmm,” she was lost in the tingling sensations of Asami’s fingers tracing along her back. After her neck was revealed, Asami lightly dragged her nails down Korra’s neck and shoulders. With her thumbs she applied more pressure on the back of Korra’s neck, to smooth out the tense muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm…that feels good.” Her breathing was calm and her heart rate felt like it was back to normal. “Can you do this at every sleepover?” She tried to make a little joke, but was too relaxed to laugh at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’s helping.” She continued to make slow passes down Korra’s back. At one point, it felt like Korra had fallen asleep. She had never seen her so relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra breathed in deep and turned slightly to see Asami. “That felt wonderful. I feel much less tense, almost like I was meditating. Can I do it to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love that.” She dropped her hands to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned around and Korra positioned herself behind Asami. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra smoothed her hands over the entirety of Asami’s back before starting to lightly drag her fingers across, making sure to not get too close to her sides, but enough to stimulate her nerves. Next, she traced letters into Asami’s back. Between each letter being drawn out, she would slowly swipe her free hand across Asami’s back, as if to erase the canvas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does that feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to reply. “It feels good...thank you.” Her body felt so serene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I move your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra took the hair band out of Asami’s hair and ran her fingers over the soft mane. She moved her fingers through Asami’s hair and gently massaged her scalp.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami sighed at the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After kissing Asami’s shoulder, Korra moved the dark hair over, and focused her attention on her neck and shoulders. She drew her fingers across the length of Asami’s arms and back to her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stopped and gently grabbed Asami’s arms, while softly speaking into the ear, “Lay down on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” They shifted and Korra moved her legs over to straddle Asami’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued where she left off, and started to drag her fingers down Asami’s arms, stopping at each hand to pick it up and touch every finger and inch of her palms. Asami lay silent, with her eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Korra took a moment to marvel at the woman below her. What are the odds that she would feel the same way about her? Whatever it was, it sure felt like they were lucky. Korra never would have thought that her best friend would become her girlfriend. The person who she shared the deepest connection with, would love her like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This might tickle” She warned as she moved her fingers from Asami’s collar bone down between her breasts and over her stomach, which immediately clenched as she drew in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that does tickle a little,” she spoke, her voice a little strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do like it actually. It sends a little chill up my body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra would have to keep that in mind for the future. She worked her fingers up Asami’s torso and saw that Asami’s nipples were pushing up through her silky night shirt. Her cheeks warmed as she thought about her next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed in and drew her fingers around each of Asami’s breasts, carefully making circles up to the aroused nipples. With her middle fingers she gently traced around the taut skin. Asami arched her back into the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra…” A moan left her lips as she grabbed handfuls of the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bravery reemerged in Korra. “Can I lift your shirt?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between increasing labored breaths, “Yes”.  Her hips had started to roll into the woman above her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra paused for a moment as a twinge of nervousness radiated in her core. She took a deep breath and moved to the hem of Asami’s shirt, moving her hands up her torso allowing her wrists to catch and move the fabric with her motion. When she reached Asami’s breasts, she gently ran her palms over the soft skin as she pushed the garment above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra sat silently taking in every inch of Asami’s bare torso. She had only seen Asami without a top a few times, and due to their lack of privacy, it wasn’t for very long. The heat was building in her center. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra leaned down to kiss Asami’s collarbone. She kissed tenderly up her neck, over her jaw line, and then stopped to look into her eyes. She placed a sweet kiss on Asami’s lips. Asami returned the kiss with equal reverence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra kissed her again, this time slowly licking her bottom lip before entering her mouth. Asami responded by grabbing Korra’s hips with more vigor. Asami felt the fingers that had previously relaxed her, drag up her stomach and gently circle her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The softness of each of Korra’s touches was intoxicating. She couldn’t help but whimper as Korra kissed her. Korra sharply drew in a breath. Pulling back, biting her lip, watching Asami’s face as she massaged her breasts. She took each nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Asami moaned at the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra responded by grinding her hips into Asami while kissing down her chest, letting her tongue flick Asami’s nipples. She circled her tongue around the tight flesh, giving a light nibble. Asami’s hand reached up to grab the back of Korra’s head, not wanting her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned “Oh…you feel so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Korra sat back up, she pulled her shirt over her head, threw it on the floor, and leaned back. Asami could not control herself any longer. She reached up to touch Korra’s chest, palming her breasts and massaging them. The sensation caused Korra to grind her hips more quickly into Asami.  Asami’s skilled hands expertly touched Korra, it felt better than she could ever have imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She leaned down to kiss Asami and let her hands continue to explore her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami looked up, as she placed her hand on Korra’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed, “I want to feel how wet you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra threw her head back, closing her eyes, and moaning loudly. She looked back down at Asami and bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please touch me.” She whimpered and leaned back, watching what Asami did next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami looked up at Korra as she moved her hands up the insides of The Avatar’s clothed thighs. The closer her hands got to Korra’s center, the more Korra rocked her hips to try and meet her hands. Soft moans escaped as Korra’s anticipation rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami moved her hand between Korra’s legs to drag her fingers over the light fabric barrier.  She made multiple passes, watching Korra whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand to the band of Korra’s bottoms, gently pulling the front of the garments down, giving her hand room to slide under the fabric. She paused momentarily to catch her breath, looking up into those bright blue eyes, then she ran her fingers gingerly along Korra’s waiting sex. Korra tensed at the light touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned, “Korra...you’re so wet.” She could feel her own wetness that had collected between her legs. The feel of Korra’s arousal created a sense of urgency in Asami. She needed to feel Korra </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami moved her hand away. Korra looked down puzzled. Asami pulled Korra down to her, kissing her deeply and then rolled her over, switching their positions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing? Do you want to keep going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I want you to touch me.” She looked up at Asami and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami leaned over to kiss Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her shirt, arched her back, and lifted it off, tossing it on the floor. Then looked down at Korra, “Lift your butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to pull Korra’s bottoms down as she lifted her butt and allowed her pants to be tossed aside. Asami climbed between Korra’s legs and placed a stabilizing arm on the side of her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she let her fingers slip between Korra’s folds. Korra reached up and grasped Asami’s arm. The first touch of her fingers felt like electricity surging throughout Korra’s body. “Ahhhhh.” Her nub felt every sensation and movement of Asami’s fingers. She was so sensitive and ready for the touch. Asami delicately stroked up Korra’s slit, only briefly circling her waiting clit. She kept her pace, soft and slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra moved her hips up to meet the warm fingers so gently touching her. Asami kept her motions gentle and slow as she continued to touch Korra. Her focus was on Korra’s face, watching intently for every response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s grip tightened with each of Asami's ministrations. It felt so good. She couldn’t believe how intense Asami’s fingers felt. She wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra moaned, “kiss me.” Asami met her mouth with fervor and excitement. Their lips moved relentlessly as Asami’s fingers slid easily through Korra’s wetness, occasionally moving to Korra’s entrance to tease her. Each movement elicited a whimper from Korra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good.” She pulled Asami on top of her, placing their foreheads together. Asami moaned with each movement of Korra’s hips. The more she touched Korra, the more excited she became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now focusing intently on Korra’s clit, still not increasing her speed, she watched as Korra’s whimpers turned into pants and deep moans. She enjoyed watching Korra unravel under her as her climax was building. “Don’t stop...please...don’t stop.” She threw her head back and grabbed the sheets. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami moaned watching Korra reach her peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A-Asamiiiii!” she cried as the waves of bliss coursed through her body. Asami, matching the movements of her fingers to the rocking of Korra's hips as she waited for Korra to come down from her high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her connection to Asami had never been stronger. The intentional touching and delicate kisses were more than Korra could have asked for. She may be The Avatar, but she craved Asami’s soft touch and care. Every fear she once felt had been eliminated with the experience they just had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami slowed her touches and waited for the aftershocks to subside. Korra was covering her eyes with both of her hands. “Hold me,” she breathed. Asami put all of her weight on Korra, brushing her hair out of her face. She saw tears stream down under the hands that covered her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, what’s wrong?” Worry filled her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra laid there briefly, sniffled a bit, but kept her hands over her eyes. Asami moved Korra’s hair behind her ear, giving The Avatar the time she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That felt so good.”  Trying to hold back more tears, she breathed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really love you Asami and feel so comfortable with you...I’m sorry, I just...feel so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, please don’t be sorry. I love you too and I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” She kissed the hand covering her face. “Why don’t we just lay here and cuddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair and softly around her face. Korra’s breathing eventually calmed and she removed her hands from her eyes, wiping away any moisture that remained. She nuzzled into Asami’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid in silence as Asami kissed Korra’s head and played with her hair. Asami content in the arms of her love; the vulnerability and closeness she felt toward Korra was wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra lifted her head “Asami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She cupped Korra’s face. “We don’t have to do anything more tonight. I’m perfectly okay with just laying with you.”  She gently rubbed her thumb on Korra’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sat up on her elbows, still naked under Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Asami loved the sound of that. She also hated to admit that it made her a little nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit on the edge of the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got up and Asami maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed, extending her legs and crossing them at the ankle. Her fingers entwined, sitting gracefully in her lap. She watched Korra as she walked across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Korra grabbed a pillow from the other side and walked back toward the bed. Asami couldn’t help but take in all of Korra’s body in front of her. She loved every curve, muscle, and scar. Most of the scars on Korra’s body, Asami knew the story behind, or was even there when she got it. Her body told a story, a story that Asami knew well. She felt so lucky to be loved by her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asami, will you stand up for a moment?” She complied. Korra set the extra pillow on the bed before taking Asami in her arms. She softly kissed Asami, placing her hands on the sides of her neck. Asami loved the feeling of her chest pressed up against Korra’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra stepped back, lowering her hands to Asami’s waist band. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hooked her thumbs into the band and slowly pulled her pants and underwear down. Asami stepped out of them and Korra set them down next to her. Kneeling in front of Asami, she kissed her stomach lightly. Continuing to place tender kisses on her skin, she moved lower, to the waiting thighs in front of her. Asami placed a hand gingerly on Korra’s head. She enjoyed watching Korra’s mouth so close to her sensitive core. She was already so wet from touching Korra, but somehow more moisture was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you can sit back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Korra grabbed the pillow and set it down in front of her, then kneeled. This was a new experience for her. Not only with Korra, but with anyone. She was understandably nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami’s thighs were pressed tightly together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Korra asked, looking up at Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes,” She tucked her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you feeling nervous about?” She moved her hands to Asami’s arms, gently rubbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I haven’t done this before and just feel a little nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my first time doing this too. We can stop at any time, honey. I want to make you feel good and I also want you to be comfortable. I’ll go slow and if it’s too much, you can stop me. Does that sound okay?” She reached her hand up to cup Asami’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and placed her hands on Asami’s knees and let them fall to the sides of her thighs. She dragged her fingers toward her hips, helping her relax. Asami slowly opened her legs, allowing Korra to take in the wonderful view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Asami…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra started to kiss Asami’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss your thighs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With soft kisses, she moved slowly up Asami’s inner thighs. The closer she moved toward Asami’s center, the more she opened her legs. Korra felt Asami’s hand intertwine in her short hair. Korra stopped and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami nodded and bit her lip. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra kissed Asami’s center,  feeling how wet she already was.  With one long stroke, Korra licked up her slit. She wasn’t expecting it to feel as good as it did. Asami groaned and tightened her grip on Korra’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few more drawn out strokes, she moved her hands to rub Asami’s inner thighs. She moved her tongue’s focus to Asami’s clit, took it in her mouth and gently sucked. Asami melted. She pulled Korra’s head into her, not wanting it to stop. Her moans were more frequent as Korra’s tongue increased in speed, moving from her clit to her entrance, allowing her tongue to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami’s hips bucked and Korra’s tongue incessantly licked her. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. The skilled tongue was massaging her perfectly and bringing her closer to the edge. Grinding herself on Korra’s face, she threw her head back and moaned as she reached her climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Korra!” followed by a guttural moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra kept working her clit as Asami rode the wave, slowing down as the aftershocks of her orgasm fluttered through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Korra...oh…” She moaned , falling back on the bed as Korra wiped her face with the back of her hand and moved between Asami’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did that feel?” She kissed her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, that was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed Asami’s stomach. “Mmm, I’m glad to hear that. You tasted amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do that everytime we have a sleepover?” She was only partially joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra moved her hands over Asami’s legs and torso, “Do you think you can come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, nodded, and bit the tip of her finger.  Her first orgasm did little to hamper the lust that Korra had built inside her. She ran her fingers through Korra’s wild hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she felt was Korra’s fingers teasing her entrance. Almost pushing in, then pulling out at the last second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra continued teasing her by not fully pushing inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then with one swift motion, Korra slid two fingers deep inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the sheets she moaned loudly, “Unnhhhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly sliding fully in and out again, she placed her mouth on Asami’s clit. Sucking it lightly, waiting for her response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra very rarely heard Asami swear, and hearing it when her fingers were inside her made it infinitely more erotic. She flicked her tongue on Asami’s waiting clit while her fingers slowly fucked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels so good...so good.” She fisted Korra’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra increased the speed of her fingers and the pressure of her strokes, knowing that Asami wouldn’t last long.  She felt the walls around her fingers tighten as Asami repeated, “Please don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naaaaahhh,” cried Asami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra felt Asami’s body relax below her. Asami’s breathing was wild, she moved a hand over her face. “Korra...wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and moved up to lay next to her. “I think that means...you liked it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Korra, I want you to do that everytime I see you.” She adjusted to look at Korra’s face. “Even if Mako throws a fit because we are in the middle of a restaurant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami! “ They laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra drew small shapes on Asami’s shoulder. “I think the bed has passed the test, what do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would agree. I’m glad the bed is able to withstand all that The Avatar can throw at it.” She winked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They lay for a few moments and Korra started to lightly snore. Asami gently moved her shoulder. “Hey, let’s get under the covers, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said with a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got comfortable, Korra laid her head on Asami’s chest. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the distant sounds of the ocean could be heard as they fell into a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH GOSH! Gosh and heck! Wow. Okay, that got spicy. I am honestly blushing right now as I post this. I cannot wait to hear what y'all think. </p><p>And I used a SWEAR. lol.</p><p>Thanks myhypotheticalromance for beta reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra and Asami spend the morning after their first time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her eyes opened to the light that fell over her face. It was warm and inviting. A light crisp breeze flowed into the room, sending a slight chill through her. This was a feeling that she very rarely experienced.  She never opened the curtains in her room, let alone have time to enjoy the morning sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mornings were usually always scheduled for her. She got up, went and ate a quick breakfast and a cup of tea if she had time, then right off to the shop or a meeting with partners. She couldn't really complain. She owned an extensive engineering corporation that was currently helping to restore Republic City's stability. She was thankful for all she had; she just wished she had more downtime. Asami sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was sound asleep next to her. Her hair was wild and her breath deep. She looked so peaceful. Asami hadn't noticed this before, but Korra slept curled up, almost like a cat. Her arms and legs are held close to her torso, head resting gently above. Asami knew from the previous time she had slept next to Korra; she was usually a quiet sleeper unless she had a bad dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had been there for many bad dreams. She had heard the panicked cries of The Avatar ripped from her sleep with tears streaming down her face. Asami took her into her arms to soothe and comfort her as she calmed down. Even before they were officially together, she knew Korra more intimately than any other friend. Or person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra readjusted, and a moan-like sound released from her slightly open mouth. Asami was immediately taken out of her daydream. She looked over at Korra and remembered the sounds she made as Asami was touching her. She had heard almost every other sound that has ever come out of Korra, but these, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds were like nothing she had ever heard. The vulnerability, connection, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was ingrained in them had Asami hooked. She wanted to hear these sounds as often as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her core was starting to stir, and she could feel that a trickle of wetness emerged between her legs. Her cheeks warmed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I need to get up and pee. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes and moved the blanket from her, and sat on the edge of the bed. She almost forgot that she wasn't at home with a private bathroom connected to her room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I better put some clothes on.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her slippers were next to the bed. Thankfully, she slipped them on before she stood up and stretched fully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could get used to this," Korra said; her voice had a hint of sleep in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I wake you, honey?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but I wouldn't have minded. Where are you going?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to use the bathroom. Let's go together?" She said as she started to separate their clothes from the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds like a good idea." She sat up and pulled the blanket off of her and scooted toward the edge of the bed with her legs open. With an arch of her back, she stretched and rubbed her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami's cheeks warmed as she looked at Korra's center. She wanted nothing more than to kneel in front of her and taste her. Would she make different sounds when Asami licked her? Would she like Asami's fingers inside her? Would they curl deliciously, bringing her closer to release? Asami rubbed her temples and looked down; that would have to wait because her bladder was not taking 'no' for an answer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to Korra, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and handed her her clothes. "Here, honey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled and started to pull her shirt over her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished dressing, they quietly slid the door open and slipped outside. Air Temple Island was so peaceful in the morning. That was one of Asami's favorite things about the island when she stayed there a few years before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra took Asami's hand in hers and leaned on her a bit as they walked. Asami's thoughts were redirected to the feeling of Korra's body, fingers, and mouth on her. She had had orgasms before, but they did not feel anything like last night. Her grip on Korra's hand tightened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to make things difficult.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived back in Korra's room. "I think we still have some time before anyone is even up. Airbenders are early risers, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> early." Korra said as she walked back to the bed and got under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami quickly followed and cuddled up close to Korra, kissing her forehead. "How did you sleep?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra placed her hands on Asami's waist. "Really good. I don't think I woke up once!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad to hear that. You are pretty cute when you sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra covered the bottom half of her face with the blanket. "Did I snore?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami softly laughed. "No."  She ran her hand through Korra's hair. "You didn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed as they laid next to each other, tempted to fall back asleep. "I think we can officially say that we've had sex." Asami smiled and blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra hid her face entirely under the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra's cheeks warmed. "I enjoyed myself thoroughly." She came out from under the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really liked last night." she murmured as she moved her fingers along Korra's collar bone. "How do you feel about it? Is there still any nervousness?" Asami asked cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no. That flew out the window after last night! I feel pretty confident now." A smug grin appeared on Korra's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, do you?" She placed a lingering kiss on Korra's lips. "Well, I think that feeling is justified." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> "What did you like the most?" she said as she moved her hands down Asami's torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have to choose?" she whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you liked everything…" She slid her hand in Asami's pants, running her fingers gingerly along her slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami inhaled sharply, closed her eyes, and rolled her hips with Korra's hands. "Oh, that's not fair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you like how my fingers felt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmmm." She felt Korra's fingers gently glide over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm, I like how you felt. How wet you got for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she parted Asami's folds and used three fingers to ever so softly stroke her clit. "Oh...you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet.” She moaned. “Were you thinking about last night?" She could feel the heat rising in her center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and looked at Korra. "Yes, I couldn't stop...oh...thinking about it. You felt so good." Her hands moved to the bed and grabbed the sheets as Korra's fingers stimulated her. "Kor..ra…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her fingers to Asami's entrance, gently circling. Asami was almost as wet as she was last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take off your pants." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami quickly pushed her pants and underwear off, spreading her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you like my fingers inside you?" She pushed the tips of two fingers in Asami’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Please…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra changed her position, moved down between Asami's legs, and looked up at her before she slid two fingers inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unnhhh." She threw her head back, feeling the length of Korra's fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra began to slowly pump her fingers in Asami while she kissed up her stomach and moved up to her breasts. Asami took off her shirt as Korra kissed up her torso. Korra's tongue circled the waiting nipples as Asami pulled her head into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you always...mmm...feel so damn good?" she moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra could barely focus. Asami felt so good, and the moans that came from her were intoxicating. She wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head to kiss Asami. "I want to taste you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami moaned and nodded. Korra slowly kissed between her breasts and over her stomach. She pulled her fingers out and spread Asami's lips to enjoy the view. She moaned before she moved her tongue over Asami's clit. Her strokes focused as she slid her two fingers back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami sat up and placed her weight on her elbows, wanting to watch Korra lick her. The feel of Korra's tongue and fingers were unmatched by anything else she had experienced thus far in her life. It was her new favorite thing. How was it possible for Korra to bring her so close to orgasm so quickly? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... don't stop...ah-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra pushed her fingers quicker into Asami as her tongue flicked rapidly. She couldn't hold out any longer; her orgasm ripped through her as she fell back on the bed. "Unnhhh," she moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin got up from the table and turned towards the rest of the family, "I'm going to go get Korra and Asami. Meelo, will you go get Mako and Bolin?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, dad. You always make me do the boring stuff," he said in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin made his way through the corridors, to the dorms, and to the hall where Korra's room was. As he got closer to Korra's room, he heard what sounded like voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. When he got to Korra's door, he heard the unmistakable sounds of moaning. He immediately turned around, and power walked back to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped into the dining hall where everyone was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are Asami and Korra?" Mako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are still...sleeping. I think they should be along shortly."  He busied himself with setting the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. "You have no right being this good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am The Avatar. I guess I should add orgasm bending to my list of accomplishments." They both laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laid on Asami, kissing her cheeks, chin, and lips. "Why are you so cute?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the cute one!" She giggled as she tickled Korra's sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, honey." She placed her hands on the sides of Korra's face. "Don't think we are going to breakfast before I get to taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra's cheeks warmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lay down." Asami gently pushed Korra off of her and changed their positions.  She hooked her fingers in Korra's pants, ready to pull them off. She asked,  "You ready?" with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmhmm." She intently watched Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami pushed Korra's thighs apart, reveling in the sight. "Mmm, beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her thumb through Korra's slick and lightly moved up and down on Korra's clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will never get sick of how wet you get." Asami moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra held her hand over her mouth as she watched as Asami kissed her inner thighs.  If Asami's fingers felt as good as they did last night, her tongue would be even better. Korra opened her legs wider to help motivate Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She replaced her fingers with her tongue, her flattened tongue moved over Korra's clit, delicately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh…" Korra grabbed the back of Asami's head. It felt incredible. She knew from going down on Asami that it was a very intense experience, but this could not be compared to anything else she had felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...oh...keep going…" She threw her head back. Asami's tongue was flicking up and down over Korra's clit. Korra pulled Asami in closer. "Yes...yes..." she moaned as she moved her hips with Asami's strokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami placed her hands on Korra's thighs, increasing the speed of her motions. Korra threw her head back as her climax built. "I'm so close…please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments, she cried out as she was pushed over the edge. The aftershocks were almost as powerful as her orgasm. Asami moved her mouth away from Korra and watched her muscle contractions slowly dissipate. She looked up at Korra, who was attempting to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did that feel?" She placed tender kisses up Korra's thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...oh...wow. I don't...even...whoa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami chuckled. "Isn't it the best feeling in the world?" She moved her fingers to Korra's entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asami, I can't even describe how good…ah-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Asami slid two fingers inside her. She arched her back as Asami moved her fingers, curling them as she pulled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asami..." She moaned, looking down at Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra grabbed the sheets as she grinded herself onto Asami's fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami kissed Korra's thighs as her fingers slid easily into Korra. The woman below her is barely able to do anything but moan and pant. She could feel Korra's walls start to tighten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deeper," Korra moaned, her eyebrows furled. "Please...deeper."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami pushed her fingers fully into Korra while increasing her speed. Korra lasted a few moments longer before she cried out and tensed her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami kissed Korra's center and pulled her fingers out before moving to lay next to Korra, who lay motionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This just keeps getting better and better." She pulled Asami closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we've just gotten started." She chuckled and kissed Korra's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid together basking in the relaxing post-orgasm haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, we really need to go get breakfast. I'm starving." Asami kissed Korra and sat up to put her pants on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning buns sound so good right now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll race you there!" She grabbed her shirt and started to put it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, nice try. I am not going to fall for that again." Korra raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami popped up and started for the door. She looked over at Korra, slid it open, and ran out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!? I'm not even dressed yet!" She finished pulling her pants up and ran after Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost caught up to Asami, but she slowed down to catch her breath before entering the dining hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are fast." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I may not be a bender, but I can carry myself just fine." She turned to Korra and pulled her close. "I love you, Korra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah? Well, I love you too." She let go and ran into the dining hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha-ha! I won!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin looked at Korra dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hello. Asami wanted to race me and...I...won." She scratched the back of her head and walked to an empty seat, and waited for Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami walked in moments later and went to sit next to Korra. "Good morning!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra handed her a morning bun and kissed her cheek. "Where is everyone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They have all gone to challenge each other to the Air Gates. Jinora is looking for board games." Tenzin answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami finished her bun. "This is really good. Did Jinora make these?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! She has been so excited to try out a new airbender recipe. No onions in these, though." He chuckled, very amused by his joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't wait to tell her how well they turned out." She looked at Korra, who was on her third bun. "I think it's safe to say that Korra likes them too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra grinned with bits of food in her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin turned to Asami, "You two missed out on the fun last night! The mover we saw was soooo good. I think you two will love it. There was action! Suspense! And romance!" He posed heroically while Mako just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mako said he didn't really like it. But I think he secretly did. Huh, Mako?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bolin, I never said that! What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it was over the top. And I missed part of it because you spilled your snacks!" He folded his arms. "Anyway, how was your night, Asami? Korra? "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami turned to Korra, who was now profoundly blushing. "It was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really,</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>what we needed." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Korra's ear. "I can't remember the last time I slept that well. I guess I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>spent</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Asami is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good with her hands. The new bed we built turned out to be really comfortable and sturdy,"  Korra said, smiling, trying to hold back a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah, that sounds...like a good night," Mako said; he tried not to show his embarrassment. He definitely regretted asking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You and Asami built a bed yesterday!?" Bolin asked excitedly. "That's so great! I wish I knew how to build things. I guess it makes sense that Asami would be good with her hands because she's an engineer." He sat deep in thought for a moment. "I guess I'm good with my hands, well, mostly my arms since I'm an earthbender. And now a lava bender!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. He was glad that Bolin did not pick up on the true meaning of their responses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin sat there and tried to busy himself with cleaning the table and ignoring the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora walked in carrying a few boxes. "Asami! Korra!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Jinora! The morning buns were delicious. Thanks for making them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you! I almost didn't make them, but dad helped me get all the ingredients together." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you would be happy you made them," he said proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked through the boxes that Jinora sat on the table. "Oh! Pai Sho. Can we play this one?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin looked over to Jinora. "Be careful; she's good." He pointed two fingers to his face, then to Jinora’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bolin, you’re just bad." Asami opened the box and started to set it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that they were evenly matched. Asami won the first few games, and Jinora, the next few. Korra and Bolin played another game, while Mako helped Tenzin clean up and start on another project. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that was fun! Good game, Jinora." She helped put the game away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for playing. Are you going to be sleeping over again soon? I leave tomorrow for a few days but will be home after that!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I will be sleeping over again; what do you think, honey?" She turned to Korra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" she said with the biggest grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami stood up and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Will you come with me to the ferry?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course!" She moved toward Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we grab my bag before we drive down to the terminal?" She took Korra's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmhmm," she said as she led Asami out of the dining hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra sat on the bed as Asami collected her things and put them in her bag. "Can I see you again this week?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami walked over to Korra and kissed her forehead. "I would really like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat next to Korra, "Are you ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think the next ferry leaves soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out to Asami's Satomobile, and Korra jumped in. The drive was short to the ferry dock,  A delivery truck waited to board the ferry that had just docked. Asami parked behind it and shut off the engine. They cuddled in the Satomobile while the vehicles on the ferry disembarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was surprised at how many vehicles came and went from the island. I guess it took a lot more food and supplies to rebuild an entire nation than she realized. Each week, another handful of airbenders arrived at Air Temple Island, which meant they needed more food than they could grow themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was her turn to drive onto the ferry, she turned to Korra. "I'll see you in a few days? I love you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! I love you too. Have a safe trip home." She kissed Asami and hopped out of the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami drove the Satomobile up the ramp as Korra waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she boarded, she shifted into the back seat and laid down with her legs hanging over the side.  Although the ride back to the mainland wasn't long, she wanted to be left alone. She was glad she brought her Satomobile to Air Temple Island. She didn't mind riding the ferry without it, but she was delighted to be in her own space to think about her night with Korra.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. I had sex with The Avatar. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her cheeks warmed as the weight of their night </span>
  <em>
    <span>and morning</span>
  </em>
  <span> sunk in. She expected it to be intense, but that was something else. Her connection to Korra was deep, and so was her attraction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was well known that Asami Sato and Korra, The Avatar, were in a relationship. Sometimes Asami worried that this would put Korra at increased risk because her love for Asami could be exploited. But, thus far, it had been relatively okay, minus the kidnapping and battle with Tokuga. It was probably a matter of time before something like that happened again. She loved Korra and would not give up on her, even during the tough times. They had already been through so much together. She knew it was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The overhead speaker announced their arrival at the Republic City terminal. She started the engine and waited to disembark. When she turned onto the main road, she decided to take the long way home. There was no use in rushing home just to work when she could relax a bit longer. She shifted into gear and turned down the scenic route.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goshhhhh! I really love this story. </p>
<p>And thank you myhypotheticalromance for being a great beta reader!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra gets back to training the new airbenders after a wonderful night...and morning with Asami. While Asami gets right back in her groove in her shop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra watched as the Satomobile boarded the ferry. If only their time together didn't have an end. But, responsibility called, and there were airbenders that needed training. She took her time as she walked back to the training area, basking in the feeling of being in love. Her cheeks warmed as she thought about her morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope we didn't tease Mako too much.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't yet know what Tenzin had in store for her. Her previous day had started with a guided meditation for the newer benders. It went as well as anything regarding new benders went.  Meditation wasn't everyone's favorite topic, but it was an important one. She knew that first hand. It had saved her more times than she could remember. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The new benders that arrived each week came from all over the world. Benders from different cultures and backgrounds. And so </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> personality types. When someone came from the Southern Water Tribe, they were usually quite happy to see Korra. Some of them even grew up with her. She would admit that it was surprising to have grown up with a Southern Water Tribe member as a non-bender to now see them step onto the Island able to airbend. So far, only airbenders had been born from Harmonic Convergence. But, that in itself was unexpected, so who knows what could be possible?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked up to the main building, Tenzin walked out and called to her. "Korra!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Tenzin. What training are we focusing on today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Korra, can you work with the advanced group today and do an introduction to the Spirit World?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But, Bumi ate something that didn't agree with him, and now we have a group of benders with nowhere to be! If Bumi would just stick to the airbender diet, he would be fine. Why does he have to always..." They both turned to the sound of a loud crash in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Meelo!" Tenzin started running toward the sound. Korra followed quickly after. Meelo stood above three airbenders lying on the ground next to a lookout point that was destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Tenzin knelt next to one of the airbenders, who seemed to have taken the brunt of the injuries. Korra went to the other two. Each of the benders was conscious but had scrapes and cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I cannot control the power of the wind." He folded his arm with a smug look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You most certainly can! You're an airbender!" He helped the airbenders up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meelo, get this cleaned up. Everyone else, you get to train with Korra today." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few cheers were heard from the group as Korra and Tenzin walked the injured airbenders to Kya, who had rushed over when she heard the loud sound. "Tenzin, what happened?" She asked before she moved to help Korra with one of the benders she was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Meelo. Meelo happened." He sighed. Sometimes it was difficult to handle a child bent on destruction who was a member of the most peaceful nations. "Korra, after you’re done, can you meet the group and take them somewhere away from the mess?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Tenzin before walking through the doorway. "Of course, I'll be out in a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he yelled as he quickly went back to Meelo. Kya and Korra laid the three airbenders in the spirit water.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me with this, Korra?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Each of them worked on an airbender before they moved to heal the third simultaneously. Their arms swirled and moved around each bender, controlling the liquid their bodies rested in. A soft glow surrounded them as the spirit water gently mended their wounds. Their bodies relaxed as the waters flowed around them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We can let them rest now." She said as she adjusted each bender in their spirit water. "Korra, I heard Asami came over last night. How did that go?" Her eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra blushed and started toward the door; Kya followed. "It went better than I could have imagined. I am lucky to have Asami." She looked down and ground a few leaves into the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzin told me about how nervous you seemed. I'm glad things went well. I like Asami a lot. You two work well together. And, you make such a cute couple!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kya. Why don't you see anyone?" Korra looked at Kya with curiosity. "I mean, you're a catch. Any woman would be thrilled to be with you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. "You are kind, Korra, and who is to say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> see anyone? You think Lin comes to Air Temple Island to reminisce about her and Tenzin's short relationship?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra's mouth dropped. "What?! Oh, you are so smooth, Kya." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. "What can I say? I have years of experience." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to catch up. I have to teach some airbenders about the spirit world. Will you be around later?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sure will. And Korra? I'm glad that you and Asami are happy. You deserve it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and waved as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra brought the group to a picnic area and circled everyone around. She was unsure how to introduce airbenders to the topic of the Spirit World; the guided meditation session didn't go as well as she'd have liked. This was usually Jinora's strongest subject, but it was up to Korra with her being gone. She started with a question. "Who has been to the spirit world?" Everyone stared blankly back at her. "Okay. Who <em>wants</em> to go to the Spirit World?" Everyone's hand shot up. "Okay, that's good to see. What do you know about the Spirit World?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One airbender raised their hand and spoke. "I heard that you could do anything you want! Your thoughts and moods change what is around you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another airbender quickly chimed in. "No, that isn't possible."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another said, "The Spirits do whatever they want. Why can't we do what we want in the Spirit World?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra quickly realized that this was going to be messy. "Why don't I tell you some of my experiences in the Spirit World?" A series of excited "yeah's" came from the group. Korra positioned herself as she would if she was going to meditate to enter the Spirit World. The airbenders around her sat silently, mirroring her posture. Some even thought they were going to go to the Spirit world right then. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You are right about your moods and thoughts changing things around you in the Spirit World. Sometimes when you go in with negative thoughts or feelings, the Spirit World turns into a dangerous place. Many different types of spirits live there. Some are welcoming, and some aren't." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to explain the nuances of the Spirit World and recount her battle with Vaatu. They listened intently as she laid out </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the details. But, they didn't need to hear everything. She was sure Tenzin had an extensive course on the history of The Avatar lineage. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's why meditation is so important for airbenders. It's how we enter the spirit world." She stood up. "Okay, everyone, thanks for participating. Good luck with the Air Gates. Maybe, next time I'll tell you about my first time with them." They all got up and started to disperse. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was officially ready for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami's drive home included part of the route that she and Korra took on their drives through the Earth Kingdom. It's been a while since they have taken a drive. Maybe they could do that soon? Having been able to take time off to spend with Korra had been wonderful, and she would like for it to happen more often. She passed the turn off to the Earth Kingdom and merged onto the road that led to the Sato Estate. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami parked her Satomobile and quickly made her way inside the estate. Most of her small staff was rebuilding the factory in the bay that was all but destroyed in Kuvira's attack on Republic City. She walked up to her room, tossed her overnight bag on the bed before she walked over to her closet. After she picked out some work clothes, she changed out of the clothes from yesterday and felt a rush of excitement. She and Korra had used her new screwdriver prototype to build Korra's new bed, and she had a list of things that she wanted to tweak. It was safe to say she was ready to complete the new tool and roll it out in the coming months. It would be helpful in the rebuilding process. Before she headed to her shop, she stopped in the kitchen to see what was available for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen held several options, mostly steamed buns or soup. She chose the soup. While it was heating up on the stove, Asami leaned against the counter as her mind started to wander. First to the screwdriver, then to what meetings she had the rest of the week. The president wanted to touch base on the new housing complexes that were being built around the city. Asami pushed for parks to be built in the areas where buildings had been torn down or destroyed by Kuvira. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the importance of creating peace after a disaster. The inclusion of natural spaces would be helpful in the city's healing process. However, The President had pushed back on the idea. But, Asami being the headstrong person she was, pushed right back. They agreed to the first third of her redevelopment plan, and that included the parks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was donating most of the supplies for the park project. Future industries had been active in the rebuilding process. But, some of the needed building materials only Varrick had access to. Which, surprisingly, he donated. She guessed being a prisoner of the Earth Empire changed how he viewed his place in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her soup started to boil, and she poured it into a bowl. She opted to stand and sip the hot soup rather than sitting at the table in the middle of the room. She thought about the rest of her night and what improvements she would like to make to the screwdriver. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After she finished her soup, she rinsed her bowl and started for her shop. She would need to make a trip to the factory to see how the repairs were going. They had to almost entirely begin from the ground up to fix the extensive damage that Kuvira's spirit gun had caused. Most of the hummingbirds they had built were destroyed, and what could be salvaged needed to be looked over. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She spent the next few hours making minor changes to the screwdriver and writing down notes for aesthetic improvements. The natural light was fading as it was starting to get dark outside, and she was unusually fatigued for this time of the day. Most of her staff was at the factory, so it was relatively quiet. Not that she had many staff members, but there were usually others in the shop with her. She stood up and headed to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami walked into the adjoining bathroom in her bedroom and started running a bath. She walked over to her bed, emptied the contents of the overnight bag, sorted the items, and went to throw the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Before she made it to the basket, she noticed that one of the items wasn't hers. A pair of Korra's underwear had been mixed with her things. She wasn't surprised, as their clothes were thrown everywhere before the night ended. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The events of their previous night flooded her mind. She felt herself salivate at the thought of tasting Korra again. She audibly moaned, "Mmmm." She took a deep breath in, tossed the clothes in the basket, and took off her work outfit. Before she headed back into the bathroom, she grabbed a fresh towel and laid out her bedclothes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She checked the temperature of the water before slipping into the hot bath.  An soft sigh filled the air as the heat enveloped her body. It was rare for her to utilize her bathtub, and what a perfect night to do so. She let her body be fully covered by the water, even dipping her head under to wet her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feels so good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, she started to think about Korra. She often did when she was doing a menial task or in the moments she did have to herself. However, this time was different. She had just spent the most intimate night with Korra and couldn't help but think about it. As much as she loved the way Korra touched her, her favorite part was tasting Korra. The sounds that Korra made as Asami's tongue glided over her were exhilarating. How long could she wait before doing that again? She prayed it wasn't long. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved down her body, stopping only to circle her breasts. She ran her hands over her legs and up her inner thighs. She focused on the images of Korra's fingers on her skin, how they felt touching her, how they felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Her hands moved to her center and over her lips. She teased herself a bit before parting her slick and feeling how wet she was. Not even a bath could wash away her arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She circled her clit with two fingers, slowly at first, but picked up speed quickly. With her other hand, she grabbed the side of the tub as her orgasm sharply built. Water was sloshing on either side and it didn't take her long before <em>she</em> spilled over the edge and moaned. "Kor...ra..." </span>
</p><p><span>Water splashed onto the floor as</span><span> her body relaxed. She covered her face as a wave of embarrassment came over her. Had she really just come that fast? It didn't seem to take much to arouse her lately. Now that she had <em>fully</em> experienced Korra, it was hard to ignore these feelings and she was glad she didn't. </span>With the night she had, who could blame her? She laughed and finished washing her hair. With her body now fully relaxed and clean, she unplugged the drain and stepped out of the bath. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra clapped after the last airbender successfully made it through the Air Gates. "Great job, everyone! You can all go to dinner. Excellent work today." The group of airbenders walked away from the Air Gates, teasing one another, and sharing congratulations. After all the students had left, Korra started toward the area that Meelo had essentially destroyed earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she walked up, Bolin was earthbending the last of the stone, while Mako held the wood pieces up. "This looks as good as new. How long have you two been working on this?" Korra looked up at the now intact structure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin turned to Korra, "Less than an hour! I don't know what Meelo did to it, but I think we’ve fixed it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled. "I would like to know <em>what</em> Meelo did to destroy this." She crossed her arms as a cool breeze blew through. "Are you two coming to dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin jumped up, "Dinner is ready? Can you two finish picking up the rest? I'm starving!" He jogged off before anyone could respond. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako picked up a few pieces of debris. "All he cares about lately is food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to collect a piece left over. "I guess it's his way of dealing with the increased stress we have all been experiencing." She paused, "How long are you two staying on Air Temple Island?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed, and he dryly replied. "You know that I'm happy for you and Asami, right? It may not seem like it, but I'm glad you two have each other."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not the reply she was expecting, "I'm glad to hear that. I've wondered if you were okay with it. It's not every day that two of your ex-girlfriends fall in love with each other." She scratched the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been hard for me. And not really because you two are with </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just feel...like there is something wrong with me. I couldn't make it work with...either of you. But then you two get together, and it's like two halves of a soul have found each other."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mako, Asami, and I are not together because of you. We’re together because we have a deep connection, attraction, and love for each other. We still love you; we just love you differently." She pushed a few of the pieces of debris with her foot, "Asami and I would still have this connection, even if we didn't date you first."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I feel like a third wheel. And, honestly, Korra, it hurt finding out that you sent Asami letters but not Bolin or me. I know I'm not the best letter writer, but you were gone for so long. The last time we saw you, you were in such a bad place. We were worried and didn't know what was happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "We thought the worst."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can only imagine what that was like. I never knew what to say. Reading the letters almost made me more sad. I still couldn't walk, I felt broken, and I felt so useless. I'm sorry, Mako."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to him and hugged him. He stood there for a moment and then hugged her back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I get why you only wrote to Asami. You two were working out your feelings for each other. I haven't been the most approachable person in the past. I'm sure that was difficult for you two to figure out alone."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there silent, looking out at the ocean. "...are you sure it's not because I'm a terrible person?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. You aren't the easiest person to get along with, but it doesn't mean you are terrible. We just didn't work well together. And that happens, it doesn't feel good, and it's okay to feel down about it sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. And I don't blame you for being attracted to Asami," he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's special. Do you want to walk with me to dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds nice," he said as he walked toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived in the dining hall and sat down in the open seats. Meelo was pouring food into his mouth, oblivious to the conversation about him between Pema, Tenzin, and Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bolin and Mako finished fixing the outlook point. None of the other airbenders will speak up about what happened," Tenzin told Kya and Pema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meelo will be paired up with someone else from now on. I know we have a lot more airbenders arriving, but we can't afford for another day like today to happen." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meelo looked away, pouting his lips out. “It's not fair, dad! One thing happened, and now I can't do anything!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't afford to lose an airbender, Meelo. You need more training before you can teach other benders," Pema said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to my </span>
  <b>room</b>
  <span>!" Meelo stood up and stormed out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako and Bolin looked at each other then over to Tenzin, who was noticeably irritated. "Korra, can you take on more training with the new airbenders?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can. As long as I don't have to lead an expedition to the Spirit World." She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I take it today's lesson didn't go well?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it went okay. They are just excited to jump ahead to Spirit World adventures before mastering meditation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, more meditation then!" He stacked his dishes and stood up. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to meditate and then go to <em>bed</em>. Good night everyone." Pema stood up, and Kya started to gather the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra finished her last bite of food before Kya picked her dishes up, "Do you want to join me for a cup of tea and some catching up?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes! There is so much I need to update you on, and I need to hear more about..." She stopped herself. Tenzin was sitting next to her. "Let's go for a walk?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to Korra's room, stopping in front of the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me everything." Kya turned to Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra's face lit up. "So, we built a bed…" She slid the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh I sure have been busy with work and school lately! Thanks for being patient and for your wonderful comments. Y'all are so great and I appreciate the support. Also, I'm sorry, but this is now 10 chapters. :D</p><p>Thanks myhypotheticalromance for beta reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Long Drive.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra and Asami take a bit of a drive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra stirred as the morning sun shined on her. The light scent of Asami wafted through the air. She covered her head with the blanket and moved her hand over to the other side of the bed, expecting Asami to be there, but the bed was empty. She opened her eyes and realized no one was there. She whined as she laid her head back down, smelling Asami on her pillow.<em> It's too early.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was no set schedule for her today, so she didn’t have to move so quickly to get going. She moved to the edge of the bed, slumped over, and then slowly got up to put on her green shirt and shorts. Before heading to the dining hall, she yawned and made her way to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her conversation with Kya last night was very fruitful. It turns out that Lin made the first move. At first, Kya thought it was an inside joke that she didn’t know about. But, lo and behold, Lin has had a thing for Kya for some time. Maybe there was another reason why Tenzin and Lin didn’t work out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya was surprised at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra and Asami’s first sleepover at Air Temple Island went. Korra did not share many details. But, she assured Kya that it was a fantastic night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> morning. The thing that surprised Korra the most was how impressed Kya was with the bed that they had built. Maybe they could talk Asami into making a bed for Kya and Lin. From what Korra heard, it sounds like they may need it soon. That would probably tip Tenzin off, and Korra wondered if she would want to be there when he found out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast, Korra walked toward the training area to meet up with Tenzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!” Kya yelled as she walked down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Kya. ” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you headed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm doing some more guided meditation with the airbenders. Are you busy today? You should join!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great. I have a few hours before Lin comes for lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh. Lin is stopping by?” She smiled. “And still no one suspects a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, people are focused on other things right now. So we get to navigate this on our own time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice. Does she know that I know?” Korra asked as they turned the corner and saw the group of airbenders waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does. I called her this morning. Maybe one day she’ll be ready for double dates?” Kya shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are up for a double date any time she’s ready!” Korra grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked up to the group, and Korra asked, “Is everyone ready to practice meditation?” A series of whines came from the group. Korra closed her eyes and breathed in. “We have a special guest today; Kya is going to join us.” Korra pointed to her, and she smiled and waved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s all sit down and get comfortable. Each person has a different position that they like to meditate in. So, this can be your chance to find one that works for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each airbender sat down and placed their arms in different positions to relax. Some followed exactly what Korra was doing as though it would guarantee them a ticket to the Spirit World.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The second step is finding your focus. This can be the sound of my voice, your breathing, or the feel of the breeze on your skin. Whatever it may be, hold that in your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused for a moment to allow each person to find a focus. “Next, breathe deeply and slowly. Start to feel the energy of your breath in your chest. The movement of air through your nose and mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost an hour passed before Korra spoke again. “Breathe in and feel the energy go into your body and back out again. Notice the way your legs feel...your belly...your chest...your arms...the top of your head. When you feel ready, open your eyes.” Korra slowly opened her eyes and turned to Kya, who was starting to come to. She turned around to see the group slightly moving as they emerged from their relaxed state. The guided meditation was a success. “When you are ready, you can head to lunch. Thank you, everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya and Korra looked at each other, shrugged, and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast, Asami took her tea to her shop. She wanted to grab a few things before she headed over to the factory. Today was the only day that Zhu Li could look over the hummingbirds with her. She was hopeful that there would be more they could salvage than they needed to scrap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After making it to the shop, she found her tool bag and threw a few items inside, making sure not to forget the screwdriver she had been working on. It would be helpful to have one of the other engineers take a look at it. She sat her bag down before she turned to open the windows. After the relaxing morning she’d had with Korra, she wanted to add quiet time to her mornings </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Today would include finding a relaxing moment to finish her tea and enjoy the view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The view was nice from her shop window, not as spectacular as Korra’s, but still quite lovely. She held her teacup in her hands and sipped while looking out at the trees. The trees her father planted when she was a child had finally matured enough to provide ample shade. Some were even growing fruit. </span><em><span> A drive sounds nice.</span></em> <em><span>I wonder what Korra is doing today?</span></em><span> She finished her tea and set the cup down on her bench. Before she stood, she took a deep breath. </span><em><span>Off to the factory.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami picked up her bag and headed to her Satomobile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her drive was pleasant, with surprisingly no traffic. It was a quintessential summer’s day in Republic City. The sun was out, and a light sea breeze flowed through the air.  Maybe people were enjoying some of the new parks in Republic City? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she made it to the factory, she parked in the spot she always did and took a minute before heading inside. The building looked close to being done. The basic structure was complete, and the finishing touches on the outside and windows were being put in. She waved to the installers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When was the last time I was here? It’s almost done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Sato! It’s nice to see you on such a fine day. To what do we owe the pleasure?” one of the engineers asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning! I am here to check out those hummingbirds. Is Zhu Li here yet?” she asked as she walked inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is! She has already started to look at the hummingbirds.” He walked with her to Zhu Li. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you.” Zhu li was busy with one of the more damaged hummingbirds. “How are they looking?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zhu Li stood up from the flying machine. “Some of them are salvageable. The others can be used for parts. I think we are going to save most of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear. Which ones have you already checked?” Asami took off her jacket and bag and threw them over a chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I started over there. So anything on the right side of the room needs to be looked at.” She pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll start on that side, and we can meet up in the middle?” Asami started toward the hummingbird the furthest away from Zhu Li. “Thanks for your help!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They worked on the hummingbirds until it was time for lunch. Most of the machines that Asami looked at were only suitable for parts. All in all, they were able to save a little over half. This was a joint effort of Varrick Global Industries and Future Industries to increase the support systems in Republic City. They wanted to have better infrastructure and crisis management. It wasn’t feasible or intelligent to rely on The Avatar to save them anytime something happened. The Avatar was a great asset, but they are not the only ones in the world who needed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Asami finished tagging the last machine for parts, Zhu Li brought her a sandwich. “Oh, you ordered lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well Varrick did. He was going to help with the hummingbirds but was dragged o a meeting with The President. So, he sent these to everyone as a thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I never thought I'd see this side of Varrick.” She took a bite before asking, “Wait, this isn’t poisoned, is it?” She raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zhu Li looked up at her. “I hope not. If it is, it looks like I’ll be the first to go.” Her lunch bag was already empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami finished her meal, which was very delicious. The food was from a new sandwich shop in the city that she had wanted to take Korra to. If the rest of the menu were anything like what she had just eaten, Korra would love it. She stood up and walked outside to look at the progress made on the other side of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The new dock was almost done, and it looked like they added the crane to load the ships easier. She walked along the backside of the building, which overlooked the harbor. Across the sea was Air Temple Island. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Korra is training the airbenders on?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She checked the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It should be lunchtime over there, and the next ferry leaves in ten minutes. Maybe I should just pop by.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ferry ride could be chilly; she walked back into the factory and grabbed her jacket before she walked over to the ferry terminal. It wasn’t busy today, which was unusual. So, she bought a ticket, stepped on board, and climbed the stairs to the top-level to sit next to the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was row after row of chairs attached to the floor on the ship’s forward. Each side had booths with a table in the middle for folks to play cards, games, or read. The center had a shop to buy snacks and drinks during the voyage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in the shop and bought a small candy and a cold tea. She missed being on a boat. It wasn’t an experience she had as often as she’d like. But, now that she and Korra’s relationship had blossomed, she could make an excuse to ride the ferry anytime she wanted. She made her way to her favorite place to sit and saw Lin seated by the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin! What are you doing on the ferry?” she asked excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin turned around and raised her eyebrow. “ Oh, Asami. Hello. I am...stopping by for lunch at Air Temple Island.” She hesitated to answer. But, Kya had updated her on Asami’s little visit to the island the other day. So, maybe it was safe to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds like a long trip for airbender cuisine. I thought there was a place close to your office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin’s demeanor didn’t change. “It’s nice to get out of the city sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami felt a bit embarrassed. “May...I sit with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” She waved her hand in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Asami sat down across from Lin and opened her treat. “I’ve seen you around Air Temple Island more lately. Are you keeping Mako in line?” She laughed and popped the sweet into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, no. I have...just been trying to get out more.” Lin said uncomfortably. “So, I heard you and Korra are a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami blushed. “Yes, we are. It took us a while to figure it out. But I’m glad we did.” A huge smile appeared on her face. “We’ve been together for several months. I’m surprised you didn’t know sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known for a while. We don’t exactly spend a lot of time together, Asami.” She raised her eyebrow.  “I bet Mako loves that. If he is rude to either of you, you tell me, and I’ll set him straight,”  she pointed at Asami. “I wish that kid would loosen up. He’s too young to be wound so tight.” She smiled. “ I would know; I’m a Beifong.” She laughed, knowing full well that it was true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed. “Speaking of Beifongs, how is Opal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good question. I haven’t spoken to the girl for a while. Now that she’s an airbender, Tenzin has her busy in the Earth Kingdom or Republic City most of the time.” She looked out the window. “I see Bolin more often than I see her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The overhead speaker announced their arrival at Air Temple Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is our stop.” Asami stood up and waited for Lin. They disembarked and started walking toward the dining hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami!” Jinora yelled as she ran down to greet her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jinora! Are you heading out?” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Awwwwwe! Are you sleeping over again? Why do I have to leave today!” she whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m not sleeping over. I’m just stopping by to say hi to Korra.” She looked at Lin, who had a smirk on her face. Asami rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, make sure I’m home the next time you sleepover! I wanna play a new game with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will try to make sure you’re home. Let Korra know, and we can plan a game night,” Asami said as she waved goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin snickered and bumped Asami’s shoulder. “So, you had a sleepover?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s cheeks warmed. “Uhhh...yeah. We did the other day. It was the first time I’ve slept over.” She looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was what? The...sleepover?” Her eyes widened, and she snapped her head anxiously toward Lin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “Yeah...the sleepover. How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Asami could answer, Kya walked up and greeted them. “Hey, Lin! Oh, and Asami!” Kya took Lin’s hand, “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin blushed then cleared her throat. “Yes, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> why I’m here.” she said in a humorless voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s eyebrow raised. Did she just see what she thought she saw? She crossed her arms and held her chin with her hand. “Are you two...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra jogged over. “Asami! What are you doing here?” She went to her and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello. How are you?” She said as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m great now. What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if you’d like to go get a makeover with me.” Asami tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra stood there for a second. “...A...makeover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's get our skin and nails done. Maybe a haircut.” She lifted a few strands of Korra’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra stood there perplexed. “Oh...uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami started to crack and laughed. “Of course not! I know you don’t like anything like that. You cut your hair with a knife, honey.” They both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, I love you.“ She kissed her cheek playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Korra’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin turned to Kya. “If I ever do anything like that, take me to the hospital immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stop. You can be sweet too.” She laid her head on Lin’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami turned to them, pointing. “ I knew it!” She looked at Korra. “ Did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until yesterday,“ she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew that there was something suspicious about Lin going to Air Temple Island willingly.” Asami squinted her eyes. “You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute together. Does anyone else know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya looked at Lin. “No, we are taking that part slowly. Don’t want to steal any of The Avatar’s thunder.” She laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra rolled her eyes. “It might help take some pressure off of us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are cute, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to go get something to eat. Have fun.” Kya winked and walked away with Lin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra blushed and waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami turned back to Korra. “I’m actually here to see if you are free to go for a drive through the Earth Kingdom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds like fun. Let’s go check in with Tenzin first?” She took Asami’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked over to the dining hall and found Tenzin walking out with Bumi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzin!” Korra shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at her. “Hi, Korra and Asami.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if there is anything else you need me for today?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Bumi is feeling better and will resume his lessons.” Bumi scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin dragged Bumi away, Bumi reluctantly following. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra turned to Asami. “Is there anything I need to pack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go look just in case.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed for Korra’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you work today?” Korra put her arm around Asami’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Zhu Li and I looked over the hummingbirds, and we think some are salvageable. The rest can be used for parts or scrap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a lot of work. How has it been working with Zhu Li? Is Varrick helping?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhu Li has been great. I think she’s the brains behind Varrick’s entire operation.” She laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not surprised.” She slid open the bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami walked in after her and closed the door. “Hey, Korra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned toward Asami. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra blushed. “Of course you can.” She closed the space between them, and their lips found each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how soft your lips are.” Asami pulled Korra to her and placed their foreheads together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so cute.” Korra kissed Asami again, letting their lips part slowly. “Where are we headed to today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t plan that far ahead. I thought it would be nice for us to drive and get dinner in one of the towns. We can get those little candy bars you like from the Earth Kingdom too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra didn’t know why she loved those specific candy bars so much. Republic City had similar ones, but they weren’t the same as those they got on their drives. Sometimes she would eat so many that she would get a belly ache and Asami would rub her belly and read to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami sat on the bed and watched Korra throw a few clothing items in her bag and made sure to show Asami that she was packing extra underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are definitely gonna need those.” She winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra walked over to Asami. “Oh, am I?” and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami motioned for Korra to sit on her lap. “Come here; I want to look at you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nestled herself on Asami’s lap and kissed her. “What do you want to see?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just...you. I like looking at you. You are so pretty; I love your blue eyes.” She tucked Korra’s hair behind both of her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s cheeks turned a bright red, and she rested her head in the crook of Asami’s neck. Asami kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back. “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we sit here for a minute longer? It feels nice.” She breathed in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, honey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked off of the ferry on the mainland and headed over to the Future Industries factory. “Do you want to see the progress on the building before we go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you said that it was nearly complete, right?” Korra gestured to the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was surprised when I came in this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked into the building, Korra was not expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> complete the building looked. Aside from a handful of missing windows, it seemed as good as new. “Wow, Asami.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There were benders and non-benders who helped rebuild it.” Asami walked over to the hummingbirds that were lined up on the far wall. “Come look at how many we can salvage. This one looks like it didn’t even get a scratch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed a hand on the metal armor. “It will be nice to get these ready for the city’s new crisis response team. Most of them will be equipped specifically for medical. It may cut the time of emergency response by more than half.” She paused for a moment. “Something good will come out of the work my father did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet that feels good to be such a big part of the restoration efforts.” Korra put her arm around Asami’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does.” She turned and wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami grabbed a small bag from a chair nearby, and they walked out hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra settled in the Satomobile’s passenger seat and moved the seat back to give herself a bit of room to lay back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting comfortable?” Asami smiled as Korra struggled to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make sure I get to see everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami sometimes couldn’t believe how human Korra was. When she was growing up, she heard the stories of how superhuman The Avatar was and how they would save the world one day. She had seen the superhuman part and the saving the world part. But she didn’t think anyone got to see the everyday parts. Republic City held Korra on a pedestal and saw her only as a way to help them when they needed it. They did not understand that Korra was just a normal woman who didn’t have a say in her destiny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Korra did have a say in was loving Asami, and she was thankful for that. It’s not every day that The Avatar befriends you, let alone falls in love with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish people knew the Korra I know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra had not been the most popular person in Republic City in recent years. Even though she did everything she could for the city, they still wanted more. And after all of that, Korra kept her head up and did whatever she could to continue to help those in need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was still fussing with the seatbelt. “Korra?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! I can’t get this the way I want it.” Her frustrated grunt was communication enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, I really love you. I am thankful to have you in my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra stopped messing with the strap. “Oh. Thank you. I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hand on Korra’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you dying? What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “No, no, nothing like that. I just want you to know that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra gave up on the seatbelt and smiled at Asami. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first leg of their trip was eventless. The sun was bright and would be setting over the mountains in a few hours. They had gotten a bit of a late start, but there were lodging options in many of the towns, and Asami liked the thought of spending another night </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Korra. She was really taking this self-care thing to heart. And if self-care also meant touching Korra again, then she was a proponent of this new thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra asked Asami about some of the new features in the Satomobile that Asami had installed. Asami gave her the specs, functionality, and operation information. Her voice had a noticeable twinge of excitement in it every time she was able to talk about a new feature in the vehicle. Korra swore that every time she got into the Satomobile, there was a new thing it could do. Maybe one day, it could make those candy bars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped at the first little town and grabbed some snacks. Korra grabbed two handfuls of her favorite little candy bars. They were salty but sweet, and she couldn’t get enough of them. Asami paid, and they walked back to the Satomobile. Korra noticed a pet store that had collars in the window next door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we look for a new harness for Naga? Dad said she lost her other one.” She pressed her hands and face onto the glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. How is she doing with your parents?” Asami opened the door, and Korra walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s doing great. Sometimes the summers are too hot here for her. They’re going to visit soon and bring her with them. I want to have a few gifts for her when she arrives!” Korra looked at the harnesses that were hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get a few things for your parents too? Remember that little town with the hat maker? I know your dad does not wear hats, but they had some nice boots I think he would like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea. Are you sure you don’t mind? I’m sure he would love a new pair of boots.” She walked toward the shopkeeper to ask about bigger harnesses that would fit a polar bear dog. The shopkeeper pointed to the back corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a great idea. It isn’t often that you see your parents. Having something nice for them when they visit sounds like a great idea.” Asami looked at the reptile supplies, which happened to be jars of worms. She cringed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra showed Asami a dark leather harness, with deep blue stones adorning it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that one a little too fancy for Naga?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra held it up. “I think you’re right.” She picked up another one. “Oh, look at this one. The leather has been dyed blue, and the chest plate is bigger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that one is much better. And, the blue will go well with your Southern Water Tribe clothes. You’ll match.” She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They brought their items to the counter, and the shopkeep mumbled, “There is a cleaning fee for the window!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? That is ridiculous!” Korra exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shopkeep pointed to the front glass. “Look at the mess you made!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at the chocolate smudges that now decorated the showcase window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra pouted her lips out and crossed her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, it’s not a problem.”  Asami turned to the shopkeep. “Add it to the total.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, I’ll add it! There are no water benders here. We have to do all the cleaning with our own hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They purchased the harness and hopped back in the Satomobile, and headed to the next town. Korra laid back in her chair, her legs crossed at the ankles, looking out at the scenery with her hand resting on Asami’s thigh. Korra was excited about the new harness even though that shopkeeper made Asami pay to clean up her mess. She had talked about it for a while after they left the town. The fact that she ate half of the candy bars they had bought as she was talking may be why she was so excited about it. Even The Avatar is affected by sugar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami shifted gears and placed her hand on Korra’s thigh. Her legs were relaxed, but her toned muscles were easily felt below the fabric. The feel of Korra’s strong legs straddling her was a feeling she wanted to experience again. And soon. Asami unconsciously started to move her hand, massaging the muscular thigh below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami could never forget the sound of Korra’s moans. She had heard angry grunts, happy laughter, heartbreaking crying, but these, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds, were incomparable. After she engaged the clutch, she changed gears and moved her hand up Korra’s thigh and then back down; she stopped momentarily to palm Korra’s knee. She could feel warmth building in her core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath was deep and slow as her mind focused on the images and sounds she longed for. Fingertips traced along Korra’s inner thigh muscle, hesitating before they moved slowly up toward Korra’s center. She realized what she was doing and quickly turned to Korra, who was laying back, looking relaxed as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra didn’t move her attention from the countryside, but she did uncross her ankles and moved her legs apart. Asami gently progressed toward Korra’s center and lightly traced her fingers back to her knee. The next time Asami’s fingers trailed toward her center, Korra spread her legs wider. Her grip on Asami’s thigh tightened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took that as a sign that Korra was enjoying the touch. She let her hand move over Korra’s center, drawing her gloved fingers over the fabric. Korra moved her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. Her hips rolled against the teasing hand. She could feel the trickle of her arousal. Asami pushed her fingertips into Korra, moving up and down. Korra’s gyrations became more energetic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami pulled her hand away and downshifted as they stopped at a stop sign.  Korra whined and rubbed Asami’s leg. Asami gracefully removed her right glove and placed it in the glove box before she looked both ways and put the Satomobile in gear. She leaned over to Korra, pulled her face toward her, and kissed her deeply. Asami only broke from the kiss to trail a line of kisses down Korra’s neck and jawline to stop at her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami licked her lips and whispered, “Undo your pants.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay honestly, this is my favorite chapter so far. I just love Lin. She is just so...her. haha. Gosh! </p>
<p>Also, always wear a seat belt and don't drive distracted. Even if your girlfriend is The Avatar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks as always to myhypotheticalromance for being an awesome beta reader!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Forest Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra and Asami travel through the Earth Kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes widened at Asami’s request. For a moment she sat there silent, still trying to process what Asami just said. She looked at Asami, who had a smug grin on her face looking at Korra, then to the road, wanting to make sure that they were alone. No one was on the road, nor were there any other vehicles; this was primarily due to them literally being at the crossroads to the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s cheeks warmed as she untied and loosened the band of her shorts. She looked back at Asami, who was turning the steering wheel as she pulled away from the stop sign. Asami turned to watch as Korra loosen the band. “Pull it open. So I can see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra hooked both thumbs into either side of the hem, pulled it down, and grabbed handfuls of the fabric covering her thighs to help hold the garment open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami shifted the Satomobile and looked down to see Korra’s exposed sex. “Mmmm. You look so good.” Asami wasted no time and ran her fingers along Korra’s lips. She was planning on teasing Korra a bit longer. They had a while left to go before they arrived at their destination; why not enjoy the time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra was already so worked up with the bit of teasing from before.  Even though no one was around, she felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>open,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was exhilarating. And Asami being so...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>in control,</span>
  </em>
  <span> did something to her. Too bad they were driving; Korra wanted Asami to explore every inch of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra’s hips moved with Asami’s fingers. But, Asami didn’t give her more direct contact. The slick that had built up made it easy for her fingers to glide over Korra’s lips, which created a frustrating situation for Korra. Her arms tensed, and her hips movements became somewhat erratic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Asami,” Korra begged. She moved one of her hands to try and push Asami’s hand into her. But, Asami pulled away, shifted gears, then placed her hand back on Korra. She was ready to give Korra a little more, but not muc. She slid her finger between Korra’s folds and traced up her slit, making sure to avoid direct contact with her clit.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little longer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami enjoyed making Korra desperate. Something about making the most powerful person in the world beg was intoxicating. This was going to be fun. She made a few more passes with her finger and circled Korra’s entrance. By this time, Korra’s body was tense, her eyes were closed, and her head was thrown back. Her moans were deeper and becoming more strained. How she hadn’t broken by now was a show of her strength. Asami wanted to reward that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to gently circle Korra’s sensitive clit. Applying slight pressure as The Avatar cried out. Her hands were almost white where she held the fabric open; they were clenched so hard the material would be permanently crinkled. Her hips were rolling with every brush of her clit. Asami pulled away and brought her hand to her face, breathing in Korra’s scent. Korra sat with her mouth open and stared at Asami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she just…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra’s cheeks turned a deep red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami loved Korra’s scent almost as much as she loved the way she tasted. She enjoyed the smell of Korra on her fingers after they had parted. It didn’t matter how many times she washed her hands. The lingering scent of her lover remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slightly curled her fingers and made quick strokes over Korra’s clit with her fingertips. That made Korra come completely undone. Her toned arms had a light sheen of sweat, and her veins were popping. Asami couldn’t tell who was more desperate, Korra or her.  She needed to bring Korra over the edge and hear her desperate pants and grunts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop...please,” she moaned and grunted. But, Asami pulled her hand away and pressed a button on the dashboard of the Satomobile. Korra moved her head back and groaned. Asami placed her fingers back on Korra’s clit, making the same tight strokes. This time she allowed Korra to enjoy herself thoroughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnnhhh...” Korra slumped forward as the pleasure flowed over her. In a few moments, her body released the tension, and she placed a hand on her forehead as she fell back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asami...” She sat there and breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take that as you enjoyed yourself,” Asami replied, that same smug grin gracing her face. Although they had only had sex a few times, she felt confident pleasing Korra. She had been lucky in finding a few places where Korra </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked being touched, and hopefully, there were many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami shifted and turned down a familiar road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was slumped over in her seat, clearly relaxed in her post-orgasm indulgence. It would not be surprising if she fell asleep. She sat up and bashfully turned to Asami, who smiled. “How are you feeling, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra thought she couldn't be any more embarrassed. “Really good,” she said before leaning over to rest her head on Asami’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so cute.” She kissed the top of Korra’s head. “We don’t have too much longer to go. I hope you’re getting hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in Asami’s favorite part of their drive. Sometimes they would avoid this route when taking this drive because it was a bit longer, but it was more than worth it. She was glad she chose this way today. The dense forest surrounded them, and ever so often, there would be a deer or other small animal that would run across the road. Asami knew to ease off the gas in this area. You never knew what would jump out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thick flora blocked the sun, so Asami flipped on the headlights to give her better visibility. The timing was perfect as a small herd of deer popped their heads out from the trees. She slowed down, making sure to keep an eye on them. As she looked at the deer, she saw a dirt road that she had never noticed before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be nice to stand up and walk around a bit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slowed the Satomobile and turned down the side road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra opened her eyes when they went over a bump. She had fallen asleep and looked around to figure out where they were. “Asami, where are we? Are we close?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake! Yes, we are close. But I thought it would be nice to walk around a bit before we get to the restaurant. The forest is so peaceful. Is that okay, honey?” Asami looked at Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds nice. I do need to go to the bathroom.” She stretched and remembered her shorts were still undone. She tied her shorts and moved to look in the backseat. “ Do we have any snacks left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Let me park, and I’ll look while you go to the bathroom.” She pulled the vehicle around in a small clearing barely big enough for one Satomobile. “There is a little toiletries bag under your seat.” Asami pointed to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra moved her hand under the seat, found the small bag, opened the door, and walked into the trees. Asami turned the key and stopped the engine. She took off her remaining glove and tossed it in the glove compartment with the other one. A stretch was in order after driving for a few hours. She opened the door and stepped out. The fresh smell of the pine trees filled her senses, and she took off her jacket and tossed it in the back seat. She used the side of the car to help stretch her legs and back before she looked for the bag of snacks for Korra. What she did find was a bag full of candy bar wrappers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra, I’m surprised you’re not sick right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a moment of searching, she found another bag with a few oat and nut bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed it on Korra’s seat and started to walk toward the tree line. “Asami!” yelled Korra from the other side of the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, honey?” Asami smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen how dense this forest is? It’s hard to see your Satomobile only a few steps in!” Korra’s eyes were wide, and she spoke with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds a little terrifying. I was about to take a bit of a walk myself.” She turned and walked toward Korra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra met her next to the drivers’ side door. “Why don’t we….do something else.” She traced her finger along Asami’s collar bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami raised her eyebrow and looked at Korra, “What do you have in mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra kissed Asami and briefly pulled away. “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” She kissed Asami’s neck and traced her fingers along her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra pulled Asami in for another kiss, but she was met with vigor this time instead of reverence. Their mouths intersected and explored as hands found their places on each other’s bodies. It would be a lie if Asami said she hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>aroused since she touched Korra. They weren’t on a schedule, and there was still enough light to take a break from driving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami’s hands rested on the side of Korra’s neck, helping to guide their kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra pulled away from Asami, opened the door, released the seat, and slid it forward. “Get in the back with me?” Korra looked up at Asami before climbing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami climbed in after Korra and sat next to her. She didn’t waste a second and kissed Korra while pulling her close. “You felt so good earlier. I love touching you.” She nipped at Korra's ear and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fingers were incredible. You know just how to touch me.” Korra pulled Asami’s face to her, “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami licked Korra’s bottom lip before she parted her lips with her tongue. Korra moaned at the sensation. As their lips found each other, she grew frustrated at their angle and quickly moved to straddle Asami. After Korra positioned herself on Asami’s lap, she continued kissing her while letting her hands move over Asami’s chest. “Mmmm.” Asami moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami grabbed Korra’s ass and rocked her into her lap as soft moans escaped Korra’s mouth between kisses. She ran her hands up Asami’s chest and neck then paused. “Lay back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Korra pushed Asami’s shoulders back, leaned down, and kissed up her neck and chin, stopping at her lips and parting them. Asami moaned and moved her pelvis into Korra, pulling her closer. Korra responded by sitting up and grinding herself into Asami, watching her face as the pressure built in her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korra, please touch me,” Asami groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra slowed her motions, lifted herself from Asami’s lap, and moved to the floor of the Satomobile. She ran her palms over Asami’s hips and her core. “Can I undo your pants?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmmm.” Asami watched Korra’s hands move atop her sensitive center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra hooked her fingers in Asami’s waistband and pulled them down to her mid-thigh; she took her time and admired the spot between Asami’s legs. Asami grabbed one of Korra’s hands as Korra kissed up her thighs. She lightly blew on Asami’s waiting lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…” She arched her back and tried to regulate her breathing as she watched Korra’s teasing. Korra looked up at her and drew her tongue over her slit. Asami pushed her hips down, tightening her grip on Korra’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra parted Asami’s folds with her tongue and lightly flicked across her clit. Asami whimpered and maintained eye contact. Korra quickened her pace and held onto Asami’s hips. Asami tried to push her pants off entirely, but Korra focused tighter circles when she tried. She threw her head back and grabbed the back of Korra’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami’s body tensed with each of Korra’s strokes. Her breathing resembled a series of grunts and whimpers as she pushed herself on Korra. “Please…unnhhh...more…” She tried to push her legs further apart, but her pants were stopping her. She was so close. All she needed was just a little more pressure. She grinded herself on Korra’s face. “Korra, harder!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra pushed her tongue firmer into Asami and made tight strokes over her clit. Asami’s hips buckled. Her grip tightened on Korra’s hair, her mouth opened, and her eyes closed. With a final grunt, her orgasm took her. Her hips slowed as her muscle contractions lessened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra started to pull away as Asami became more sensitive. She kissed her thighs delicately as Asami relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami covered her face and fell back on the seat. “Think I need to borrow a new pair of underwear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra moved up to her face. “Oh, do you? Good thing I packed extra.” She winked and kissed her before getting out of the Satomobile and turned to face Asami. “You look</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good like that.” She wiped her chin with her thumb. Asami blushed and lifted her butt to pull her pants up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She made the last adjustments to her clothes before she stepped out of the Satomobile. Asami wasn’t ready to let Korra go just yet. She pulled Korra in and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and moved her head to Asami’s shoulder. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threw the snacks on your seat. We will be at the restaurant in about ten minutes.” Asami kissed Korra’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set; it wouldn’t be long before twilight. Thankfully they were close to their destination. Only a few more minutes and they would be enjoying a delicious dinner of Earth Kingdom delights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami started the Satomobile and pulled back onto the main road. There was a fork in the road about 50 yards ahead. She shifted and slowed down before turning down the left path. There was a slight chill in the air without the warmth of the sun. She was glad they would be arriving soon. It was an understatement to say she was tired and hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove for what seemed like twenty minutes. Asami was now worried that this was not the correct road. They passed a small lake on the right, and Korra sat up. “Asami, has that lake always been there?” she said, puzzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I took the wrong road. We can turn around over this hill.” Asami pressed the gas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Stomobile made its way up the hill, the lights from the town ahead shined. This town looked utterly unfamiliar. It was nestled in the trees, with log buildings and a small dirt road running through the center of town. It almost looked like it was built into the trees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are we?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what this place is,” Korra said as she looked around with curiosity. “Can we see if there is a place to eat here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that actually sounds like fun. I wonder what kind of food they serve.” Asami looked around with matched curiosity. They made their way down the main street, admiring the small shops and restaurants. “Oh, look! That looks like a restaurant.” She pulled over to the side of the road and parked the Satomobile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try it.” Korra started to unbuckle her seat belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outside of the restaurant had a big wooden cut out of a stag and was appropriately called “Stag’s Den.” They walked through the door and were seated immediately by the host. The decor was mostly logs and pieces of wood carved into different shaped animals, some neither of them recognized. There were the heads of animals on the walls and crafts made out of pine needles. The waiter came by and handed them a few menus. “Okay, let’s see what they offer,” Asami said as she opened the oversized menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the dishes had an animal from the surrounding forest as the primary focus. There were venison steaks, porcupine pie, and squirrel soup. Asami went with something simple and chose the vegetable pie. Naturally, Korra picked the Venison noodles. “How do you feel if we stay here in town tonight?” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea. On our way into town, I saw an inn that had log cabins. Can we stay there?” Korra’s voice filled with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a great idea. I’ve never seen a place like this before. I wonder what those inns will look like inside?” Asami took a sip of her water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to find out.” Korra scooted closer to Asami. “No one seems to know who we are. It’s kind of nice.” She took hold of Asami’s hand and rested it on her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a spur-of-the-moment trip, this has been great, hasn’t it?” She tucked a few strands of Korra’s hair behind her ear and ran her fingers through the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra blushed. “I’ve had...a really good time.” She bashfully hid her face in Asami’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korra, you are so cute,” She laughed. “I’ve enjoyed myself too.” She kissed Korra’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can call Tenzin and see if he knows what this place is,” Korra said as their waiter set their food on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter looked at them inquisitively and walked away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their meal, they sat for a minute, taking in the last of the decor. “Are you ready to go, honey?” Asami asked as she sat down a few bills with the check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m getting tired. But, before we go, did you notice those people across the room staring at us this whole time?” Korra kept her face forward but moved her eyes to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t. Are you worried?” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems strange. I haven’t seen them order anything.” Korra looked over at them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get to the car and see if there are any rooms at the inn? If they try and follow us, we can do something different.” Asami slid out of the booth and held her hand out for Korra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Korra stood up, the two people stood up. “Oh no. Run!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra grabbed Asami’s hand tight, and they ran through the doors and out of the restaurant. Korra shot herself up with a gust of wind and blew the restaurant doors shut. Asami jumped into the Satomobile that was parked in front of the door and started the engine. She shifted into reverse as the two men came bursting through the restaurant door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Are you The Avatar?” One of the men waved his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami turned to Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I'm The Avatar. Who’s asking?”  She leaned her head to the side of the windshield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry to scare you! We’ve seen pictures of you but have never seen you in person.” Both men held their hands up in front of their bodies. “You have liberated us from Kuvira. We are eternally grateful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and got out of the Satomobile. “Oh.” She walked toward the men. Both were about Tenzin’s age. One of them had a full beard, and the other had a clean face, with long hair. “We thought that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you and your partner here to visit?  We own the inn on the edge of town. Please let us provide you a room. It’s the least we can do.”  The men stood there gripping their hands together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra thought for a moment and looked at the men contemplating what to do. “We were actually headed there now.” She turned to Asami and shrugged. “Can we give you a ride?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other. “ Oh, Avatar, you don't have to do that. It’s only a short walk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I insist. Hop in!” Korra jogged to the Satomobile, slid the seat forward, and held her hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  You’re so kind. We so rarely see couples like us. I know it’s more common to see in Republic City.” Both men sat down and buckled their seat belts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami turned around. “I’m Asami, and that, of course, is Korra. It’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to meet The Avatar and her partner. I’m Jun, and this is Sal.” Jun looked at Sal and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two owned the inn?” Korra asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a few months. The previous owner had died, and the property sat abandoned for months. We decided to buy it and turn it into an inn.” Jun sat back and ran his hand over his beard. “The cabins in the back were used by Kuvira’s army when they would stop here on their way to Republic City.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite the history. Do you get many guests?” Asami pulled behind the inn’s main building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been hard after the occupation. But now that The Avatar is staying here, more people will want to come!” Sal exclaimed as he unbuckled his seat belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me grab the key to the suite!” Jun said as Korra moved the seat forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sal followed quickly behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, both men walked outside with a key. “This is the key for the big cabin in the middle. There is a little kitchen and a shower in there for you. Enjoy your night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. This is very kind. Are you sure we can’t pay you?” Asami took the key and looked back at Korra, who had grabbed their bags from the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. We insist. Thank you for staying!” The men held hands again. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come to wake us up.” They waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night. And thanks again.” Asami smiled and walked toward Korra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men stood there beaming. They could not be happier that The Avatar and her partner were staying at their inn. They watched Korra and Asami walk into the cabin before they headed back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Asami! Look at this place.” Korra walked around the open floor plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice. “ Asami followed Korra through the cabin. “That is the biggest bed I have ever seen.”  She walked up to the bed and pushed down on the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise not to steal all the covers?” Asami grabbed Korra, and they fell on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I don’t steal the covers!” Korra sat up with her brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami laughed. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned away then looked at Asami from the sides of her eyes. “Okay, I love you too.” She jumped on top of Asami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed and giggled. Korra kissed Asami’s cheek and laid her head on her chest. “It’s been great to spend time with you, Asami.” She took a deep breath. “And not just because of all the sex.” She felt her cheeks warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have you enjoyed all the sex?” Asami replied smugly and played with Korra’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we have a lot more sex.” Korra laughed. They laid there enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra moved her hand around Asami’s waist. Her eyelids felt heavy. “Do you want to get ready for bed?” She yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami moved her hand to Korra’s shoulder. “We probably should.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both reluctantly got up, found their bags, and looked for their nightclothes. As Korra was getting dressed, she noticed a door in the back of the cabin next to the kitchenette. Ever curious, she walked over and opened it. “Asami! There is a little porch back here with chairs. Can we sit out here before we go to bed?” All the sleepiness seemed to have melted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami pulled her nightshirt on. “Let me grab a blanket.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked out onto the porch, and Korra pushed the two chairs together. She sat down and waited for Asami to drape the blanket over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is nice. Can you even remember the last time you just sat and looked at the stars?” Asami snuggled up closer to Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Even on Air Temple Island, when I meditate, I rarely look at the sky. My eyes are usually closed.” Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder and yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night sky was clear, and every star seemed to jump out at them. The smell of the forest, the sounds of owls, and the light rustling of small animals moving around were lulling. After a moment, Asami noticed that Korra’s breath was slow and shallow. She was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami gently moved her shoulder. “Korra, honey? Let’s get into bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami moved the blanket off them and gently helped Korra get up. She walked with Korra back inside, moved the sheets, and laid Korra down. Before she bent down to kiss Korra, she covered her. “Sleep well. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I...lo..yu..to..” Korra mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, tossing the blanket from outside over the sheets, and sat. Before sliding under the covers she looked over to Korra, who lay peacefully with the soft glow of the moon illuminating her. She had fallen back asleep. Asami laid down, turned towards Korra, and moved closer. The most powerful person in the world felt safe being completely vulnerable with her. And it felt...incredible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After kissing Korra’s shoulder, she wrapped her hand around Korra’s torso and whispered. “Good night, Avatar.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Korra and Asami are just too dang cute.  if you want to suggest possible future Korrasami stories message me on Tumblr @friendshipsnakes</p><p>Also, always practice road safety, don't drive distracted, wear your seatbelt, and don't have sex and drive, even if your gf is The Avatar. </p><p>Thanks myhypotheticalromance for beta reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Journey home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra and Asami travel home after a relaxing night in the Earth Kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra nuzzled closer to Asami. "How did you sleep?" She yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. You were asleep before your head hit the pillow," Asami mused as she ran her fingers through Korra's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I was more tired than I thought," she rubbed her face into Asami's chest, "I love how you smell." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami kissed the top of Korra's head. "I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love some." She rolled off of Asami and pushed her hands and legs out in a long, full-body stretch. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom before grabbing a blanket to sit on the porch. "I'm gonna sit outside."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, honey. I'll bring the tea out when it's done." Asami went to the bathroom while the water reached a boil.  She looked in the mirror as she cleaned her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot go this long without a vacation again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After drying her skin, she stood holding the towel, admiring the quaint bathroom that somehow fit a shower. Her engineer mind began processing this feat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She loved her job and the work that she did, but she didn't realize how taxing it was to focus on it constantly. Maybe it was the sense of relief she felt after Kuvira was finally defeated or the fact that with Korra, she felt safe letting her guard down. She didn't have to be the perfect engineer; she didn't have to be the corporate sponsor of anything; all she had to do was be her imperfect self. Well, Korra would say she was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to relax. She loved how much Korra and her would laugh over the silliest of things. How Korra could turn a pile of rocks into a game, or how she simply enjoyed just being with Asami.  They didn't have to go out to the fanciest restaurant or attend a big gala. They could sit at the park and eat food they got from a street vendor. It seemed like the biggest thing she would learn from Korra was how to enjoy life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The distinct whistle of a kettle rang through the air. She sat the towel down, adjusted her clothes, and walked out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami strained the tea leaves and carefully grabbed the mugs before walking outside. "Here, honey. Careful, it's very hot." She handed Korra a mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just missed it! There was a bunch of deer that walked past like I wasn't here!" Korra exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope they come back. It's kind of chilly out here, isn't it?." Asami covered her torso with her arms, being careful not to spill her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra lifted her arm to see goosebumps. "Yeah, I guess it's colder than I realized." She pulled the blanket to cover Asami and took a small exploratory sip of tea. Still too hot. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami set her tea on the arm of her chair. "I'll be right back." She pulled the blanket off of her, walked into the cabin, and started to look around. Her jacket would help fight the crisp morning air, but it wasn't with her other belongings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm. Maybe it's in the Satomobile. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She walked back out to Korra.  "I'm going to go grab my jacket. I think I left it in the Satomobile." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra bundled herself up in the blanket and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami made her way outside to find the missing jacket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if there is a place to get breakfast in town?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She was starting to get hungry. The morning sun was rising over the mountains, and the animals were beginning to stir. There were numerous deer in the parking area; they paid little mind to Asami. Arriving at the car, she looked in the back seat and found the jacket shoved under the driver's seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that's why I didn't grab it yesterday.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She held it up and shook the garment out. Once she was happy with the lack of debris and wrinkles, she put the jacket on. It was as cold as the air, sending a chill through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of the lights were on in the main building of the inn. It looked like Jun and Sal were still asleep. Maybe they weren't secret early rising airbenders after all. She walked back to the cabin and found Korra on the porch with an empty teacup. "Do you want another cup of tea? There's still some hot water in the kettle." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks. That was perfect. Come sit down." Korra smiled at Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami quickly sat down and nestled into Korra. Before she got comfortable, she felt a scratching feeling on her arm and pulled the blanket open. A bunch of empty candy bar wrappers were stuck to the blanket. "Korra, are you eating those candy bars this early?" Asami looked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra made a guilty face and awkwardly smiled. "You caught me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me know when you want me to rub your belly." She kissed Korra's cheek and gave her side a little tickle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna get sick this time!" Korra insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe I'll rub your belly just because then." She placed her hand on Korra's clothed stomach and gently rubbed it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sat back and enjoyed the loving caress. "Okay, maybe it does hurt a little." She looked away with her lips pushed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to lay down, and I can rub it? Or is this okay?" Asami straightened up and raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we can lay down. I should drink some water too." Korra stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, honey. I'll pick up these wrappers." She lifted the blanket and grabbed a few of the wrappers in sight. When she stood up, she saw the devastation that Korra left and laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did we even buy this many?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It amazed her that something so simple brought Korra so much joy. These inexpensive candy bars were the best thing ever invented, according to Korra. It was cute and sweet all at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with water in the sink. She gulped down a full glass and quickly filled another before she walked over to the bed. She stood there and looked around the cabin. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve Asami. Her role in the world was to restore balance as the line of Avatars did before her. Her role was specific and sometimes all-encompassing; she had no say in what her destiny was. There were times she felt like Asami gave more in their relationship than she did or could. And sometimes, she felt guilty about that. She had to remind herself that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Asami</span>
  <em>
    <span>.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing she did have a say in, it was supporting Asami fully - in her work and personal life. Korra was there when Asami needed her the most, especially after things calmed down when they returned from the Spirit World. Korra comforted Asami as she grieved for her father. For what happened. For what could have been. And for a future without him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There's nothing that compares to losing a parent, and when you've lost both, it can be overwhelming, even more so when the relationship was complicated.  It was well known that Asami poured her heart and soul into her work. Korra knew that it was more than building machines and a successful company. It was her father's legacy. It was her connection to him. And it was her identity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra could always tell when Asami was thinking about her father. She would look as if she was staring through the wall and the people around her. Asami's body would slump and move slowly. Some people would think she just didn't sleep well the night before, but Korra knew. Her voice was quieter, and sometimes tears would well up in her eyes. Korra always knew. And she was always there to hold Asami as she cried. Or as she screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two handfuls of wrappers later, Asami walked back into the cabin, and Korra had already laid down; an almost empty glass of water sat next to her on the side table. She was lying under the covers and looked cozy and comfortable. Asami threw the wrappers away and washed her hands. She stood next to the bed. Who would have thought that a few candy bars could bring The Avatar down? She chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Asami lifted the covers and slipped in. She scooted closer to Korra and placed her hand on her stomach. "Can I lift your shirt a little bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra switched her position, so she was lying on her back, and nodded. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami lifted Korra's shirt enough to allow her hand to move freely across the taut skin. Korra laid her head on the pillow and breathed in through her nose and out of her mouth. "That's already helping," Korra breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Asami continued to gently rub Korra's stomach, increasing the area she was touching. "Can I push your pants down a bit?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra kept her eyes closed. "Yeah." She placed her hand on Asami's back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami pushed Korra's waistband down below her belly button, just above where her pubic hair started. She made big circles and swirled her fingers toward her belly button, making tighter circles. The muscles below contracted and tightened at the light touches.  Korra rubbed Asami's back, and Asami rested her head on Korra's chest. "Thank you, that feels so much better," Korra hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome," she replied as she ran her fingers over Korra's stomach. She would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to slip her hand in Korra's pants. She didn't want their getaway to end just yet. They rarely had time alone together, and there was nothing here to distract them. There were no obligations or deadlines. There was only them. Asami wanted their Earth kingdom trip to end as it had begun. She slid her fingers under Korra's waistband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami felt Korra's trimmed hair underneath. She slowly moved her fingers back and forth under the waistband. Korra laid silent and continued to rub Asami's back and shoulders. Asami moved from the waistband over Korra's clothed center. She felt the heat radiating from Korra's center as her fingers trickled delicately over the sensitive area.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami slipped her hand entirely in Korra's pants and lightly scratched at her trimmed hair below. Korra moved her thighs apart as Asami's hands explored. She wished they didn't have to go back to Republic City. She wanted more time with Korra, to find every place Korra craved to be touched, to hear every sound she could possibly make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, she moved her fingers delicately over Korra's sex. Asami sharply breathed in as she felt the moisture that had built up. Korra responded by slowly rolling her hips and tightly gripping Asami's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light touch of Asami's fingers were enough to enliven Korra. Each passionate moment they have shared thus far has been unimaginably pleasurable. Korra had never experienced arousal on this level before; she felt connected to Asami esoterically.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami lifted her head from Korra's chest and looked up. "Can I lift your shirt?" She nodded and helped raise the garment with her free hand. Asami sat for a moment, looking at Korra's chest, enjoying the moment. Her nipples hardened at being exposed to the cool morning air. Asami took the one closest into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it, making Korra arch her back into the sensation, her fingers still gently caressing Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami kissed Korra and sat up, holding herself up with her free hand. She wanted to enjoy Korra's reactions to her touch fully. "Korra, look at me," she parted her folds and slipped her fingers between them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra's eyes locked on Asami's; she furrowed her brow as they both moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami started to make soft circles around Korra's clit, while intently watching Korra's reactions. Korra attempted to maintain eye contact, but Asami's ministrations felt too good. Within a few moments, Korra's breathing had accelerated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asami, please don't stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The strong hand that was once resting on Asami's back was now pushing and grabbing at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dipping down to Korra's entrance, she collected more slick to easily glide over Korra's erect clit. Korra groaned. Three knocks rumbled on the front door of the cabin. Asami quickly turned to Korra. "Come for me," she murmured and increased her speed on Korra's clit. Korra covered her mouth as her moans were getting louder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a minute!" Asami yelled, then looked back at Korra. "I love how wet you get for me." She kissed Korra's jaw under her ear. "How easily my fingers roll over you." She kissed Korra's neck. "I want to feel you come." She kissed Korra's breast and brought her nipple into her mouth, gently sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way that Asami's fingers touched her and the things she was saying was too much for Korra. She loved to see Asami aroused and confident. In the years they were friends, she would never have imagined this side of Asami. Lucky wasn't a strong enough word for what she felt right now. It hadn't taken Asami long to learn Korra's body and how she liked to be touched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami's fingers made increasingly tighter circles over her clit. Korra couldn't stop the building orgasm even if she tried. Her hips bucked, and she grabbed the sheets tightly.  "Oh, I'm com….unnnggghhh." Korra's body tensed as the waves of pleasure traveled throughout her. She moaned and breathed through the comedown. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami slowed her motions on Korra's clit and kissed her collarbone. She quickly got out of bed and adjusted her clothes before she walked toward the door, stopping only to look back to check on Korra, who was covered by the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had quickly pulled the blanket over her when Asami pulled away. She tightly clenched the sheets. The aftershocks of her orgasm were more intense than she anticipated. A soft moan escaped her lips as the waves pulsed through her. She closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to come back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami unlocked the door, then opened it fully. Sal and Jun were standing on the stoop with a tray of food. "Hi, Asami! We thought you two might be hungry, so we brought you some breakfast." Sal smiled. "I hope you like eggs, bacon, and rice!" Jun chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami put her hand over her chest. "Oh, that is so sweet. Thank you! We were just getting ready to come over to see if you two had a recommendation for breakfast in town," Asami held her hands out to take the tray. Sal handed it to her and added, "Before you two leave, come stop by and say goodbye." The two men smiled and waved as they walked down the cabin stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami walked in with the tray of delicious smelling food. "Look what Sal and Jun brought us!" She set the tray down on the kitchen counter and started to get plates out of the cupboards. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra flipped the sheets off and swung out of bed. "It smells so good."  She walked over to Asami and wrapped her hands around her waist, and kissed her ear. "Why are you so cute?" She kissed Asami's shoulder. "Can you rub my belly like that every time?" Korra giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami turned to face Korra and smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Asami; I'm lucky to have you. You always have a way to make me feel loved." She nuzzled Asami's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami set the plates she was holding down and turned around, cupping Korra's face. "I'm the lucky one to be loved by you." She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Korra's ear. "I love you so much, Korra." She looked into Korra's eyes, then turned her head to the side to place a kiss on Korra's lips, which Korra returned sincerely, passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there kissing as Korra's hand's started to explore Asami's body. She slipped her hands under Asami's nightshirt and lightly caressed her torso.  When her fingers gingerly circled Asami's nipples, Asami gasped and leaned into the touch. "Korra…" She put her hands on Korra's neck and kissed her with more vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra moved her hands to the waistband of Asami's nightclothes and slipped inside. She quickly parted Asami's folds and trailed her fingers through the slick. "You're so wet." She kissed Asami's neck and licked up her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra...we...oh...food…" She didn't want to move; Korra's fingers felt so good on her. She leaned back into the counter and enjoyed the exploring fingers. Korra slowed the movements of her fingers; she wanted something different. "Turn around." She kissed Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami slowly turned around and placed her hands on the counter, waiting for what Korra did next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra drew her hands down Asami's back and palmed her ass. She moved her hand between Asami's legs and allowed her hand to glide over Asami's clothed sex, not giving her the direct contact she had moments ago. "Bend over," she sighed. Korra moved her hands to Asami's waistband and slid her pants down, letting them fall to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami bent over the counter and pushed the tray of food further away; she felt Korra's pelvis grinding into her. She moaned and pushed into Korra, trying to get any sort of contact. This made Korra grind harder and reach up to hold onto Asami's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra ran her fingers over Asami's back and down her exposed ass. With two fingers, she teased Asami's entrance. "I want to be inside you," Korra breathed. Asami moaned at the utterance. She slid two fingers inside Asami and moaned, "You feel so good." Korra loved how excited Asami got after touching her. Asami's slick enveloped her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami cried out, "Korra!" She turned back to look at Korra as her fingers moved in and out of her. She moaned, feeling each thrust of Korra's strong fingers. Korra picked up speed and reached down with her free hand to start making delicate circles around Asami's waiting clit. As soon as her fingers made contact, Asami began to push back on Korra's fingers. "More..." she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra slipped out of Asami, licked her fingers before adding a third. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami moaned as Korra's fingers filled her. She loved the way they felt inside her, and Korra's stamina could not be matched. Korra curled her fingers down as Asami moved against her. The sounds that came out of Asami's mouth were deep, primal. Her motions and Korra's movements were bringing her closer to orgasm. "Korra, I'm so close." She let her head fall, and she pushed harder into Korra's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra whimpered and moved faster on Asami's clit. Asami's moans were quickly becoming pants. She grabbed the counter as her orgasm exploded through her. "Ahhhh!" Feeling Asami's knees were starting to give out, Korra quickly moved her hand from Asami's clit to her stomach to help hold her up. "I got you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami laid her head on the counter and slowly caught her breath. "Korra..." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gently removed her fingers from Asami, who had become quite sensitive after her orgasm. She gasped at the loss of the pressure inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stood behind her continuing to hold her up and kiss her back and shoulders. "Can you stand, honey?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami breathed in and pushed herself off of the counter. She slowly moved her legs together and turned around, draping herself over Korra. "Why didn't we think about doing this when we were just friends." She laughed and kissed Korra lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra laughed. "Wow, would that have made things even more awkward with Mako. Imagine if he caught us?" They both busted up laughing. She was barely able to talk. "And he would have...just stood...there and... said 'as you were ladies'... then walked away!" They laughed even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took them a few minutes to stop laughing. They stood there in each other's arms and caressing their backs. "I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you worked up quite the appetite," Asami added before pulling away from Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra nodded and kissed Asami's cheek. "I should probably pull your pants up too." She winked and crouched down to bring Asami's pants to their rightful place, stopping only to kiss Asami's sex.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled and moved her hands to Korra's shoulders. "Go sit down, and I'll bring you a plate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra grinned and meandered to the back porch. Asami adjusted her pants, smiled, and slowly shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Korra walked away, Asami started to divide up the food onto the plates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This has been a wonderful little trip. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled, finished plating the food, grabbed a few utensils, and headed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go, honey.” She handed Korra a plate, which she hungrily grabbed and started eating. After a few bites, she groaned, "This is so good." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami sat down and took her first bite. "Wow, you were right. This is good." She sat back and enjoyed the rest of her meal. It didn't take Korra long to devour her breakfast. It was safe to say that she had worked up quite the appetite. She set her plate down on the ground. "Asami? Do you think we could come back here again?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami looked up from her plate. "I think this may be my new favorite getaway place for us. Sal and Jun have been very welcoming. And that little restaurant we went to last night was interesting but good." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra placed her hand on Asami's forearm. "Maybe we can do a double date with them next time we stop by?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami nodded and stood up. "I'll go clean up the kitchen, and then we can head back home. How does that sound?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra picked her plate up and followed Asami to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They cleaned the kitchen, made the bed, and gathered up all of their belongings. Asami took a few minutes to write a note and leave it on the counter with a bit of money hidden inside. She walked around the cabin once more to make sure they had not forgotten something and held her hand out to Korra. "Anything we are forgetting?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra shook her head, took Asami's hand, and threw her bag over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped at the Satomobile to toss their belongings into the back seat before knocking on Sal and Jun's door. Korra took hold of Asami's hand and rested her head on her shoulder. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Jun stood there with his beard a little unruly. "Come in!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women stepped into the cozy building. "This is very cute. I love what you've done in here." Asami said as she looked around. The decor was similar to their cabin, but this had a bit more personalized touches. It seems like they were fishermen and had their equipment hanging up throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sal stood up from the kitchen table. "We just wanted to say goodbye and wish you a safe trip home. Thank you for staying with us. We hope it was comfortable." He rubbed Jun's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We loved our stay. Thank you very much. If you are ever in Republic City, please stop by Air Temple Island and say hi. Have you ever had airbender food before?" Korra inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The men looked at each other. "I don't think we have. We had a firebender diner in town a few years ago. But, Kuvira's army quickly put an end to that." Sal folded his arms. "But we would love to try airbender cuisine." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let go of Asami's hand and walked over to say goodbye. Jun held his hands out, "Is The Avatar a hugger?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled, "She sure is." She leaned in to hug each man. Asami followed suit. "Thank you both for your kindness." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they left the lodge, Korra turned to Asami, "Can I drive?" Asami nodded and handed her the keys. "It'll be nice to lay back and relax." She opened the passenger side door and sat down, and fell back a little. The way that Korra had adjusted the seat yesterday made it more of a lounge chair. It took a few tries, but she got the seat back to how she liked it and looked over to Korra, who had just clipped in her seat belt. "I want to stop at that lake on our way home. Is that okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Of course. A little swim sounds nice." Asami smiled and laid back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The lake was only a few minutes outside of town. Korra turned down a dirt road that led to a little beach area. A small dock stood close by that allowed a few boats to be secured. But, what Korra really wanted to see was the small island in the middle of the lake. It looked like it had a handful of trees and maybe some rocks, but she couldn't be sure until she swam out there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Asami! Let's swim out to that island." She said before she parked the car and unbuckled her seat belt. The sun was right above them in the sky, and it was quite warm. Korra quickly pulled off her pants and shirt, leaving her in her undershorts and bindings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami watched as Korra quickly jumped off of the dock into the water. She was glad she opted for the athletic bra for the trip. Before opening the door, she slipped off her shirt and pants. She threw the clothes into her bag and then got out of the car. Korra was already on the island, and water bent her way out of the lake. She was obviously having quite a bit of fun. Asami followed and swam to the island, meeting Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the island, looking at the stones and rock formations in the island's center. Asami noticed one of the tree trunks had an "S&amp;J'' carved into it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Korra, come look at this. I think this was a special place for Jun and Sal." She touched the carving. It looked like it had been there for many years. The tree had healed from the carving, and moss had grown around it. "How long do you think they have been together?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra walked up and looked at the tree trunk. "I would say a very long time." She ran her fingers over the carving. "Where do you think our place will be?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami kissed Korra's shoulder and put her arm around her waist. "I don't know. I think that will be a fun journey for us to have. We'll know when we find it." She kissed the side of Korra's head. "I'm enjoying the journey so far."  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned to Asami and put her arms around her. "I love you, Asami." She laid her head on Asami's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami hugged Korra tighter. "I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, they released their embrace. "You ready to head back to Republic City? We can stop and get some more of your candy bars." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra loved that idea. "Let's go!" She grabbed Asami's hand and swiped her free hand toward the water. "Hang on!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami's eyes widened, and she clung to Korra as they wooshed across the lake in a flurry of water and air. When they landed on the shore, Asami still held tight to Korra. "Well, that's one way of getting across." She smiled. Their underclothes were mostly dry, so they put the clothes they had on before back on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their drive back through the Earth Kingdom was relaxing and uneventful. Korra seemed to have mastered driving the Satomobile. She thought back to the first time she drove with Asami and what a disaster it was. </span>
  
  <span>Asami was so kind, even when her life was in danger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess most of the time; she's with me; her life is in danger.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra frowned. Being The Avatar meant that sometimes your friends were in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at Asami. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reply. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the brakes to stop at an intersection, but she pushed a little too hard and made a bit of a rough stop. Asami woke up, looked around, and repositioned herself, facing Korra. Her eyes started to droop again, and she moved her hand onto Korra's arm. "I love you," she mumbled in a sleepy voice and fell back asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra's heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami drove the Satomobile to the dock next to the Future Industries harbor factory. It was a little overcast and looked like it might rain. Asami looked at the sky, "Oh, you better get home quick, so you don't get rained on."  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sat up and grabbed her bag out of the back seat before leaning over to kiss Asami. "I had a wonderful time. Thanks for the adventure." Korra moved their foreheads together. "I love you, Asami." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. Thank you for coming with me. I'll see you in a few days?" She kissed Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra jumped out of the Satomobile and waved to Asami. She walked over to the edge of the dock and jumped into the harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami watched as Korra made her way to Air Temple Island. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When you're The Avatar, you don't need to take the ferry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled and backed the Satomobile out of the parking spot and made her way home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter gave me some trouble. But, I pulled through after reworking it thanks to the feedback of my wonderful beta reader, myhypotheticalromance, and I really like it now. I'm honestly sad that this will end soon!  I do have a few other stories in the works, but your first story is the one that sticks with you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra has lunch with Lin and Kya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra led the group of airbenders down to the dock. Today will be a real test of the skills they have learned thus far.  She stood for a moment, looking at the water and shore as the nervous benders collected behind her. "Okay, let's walk along the shore over here and find a spot." She walked to the edge of the dock and swirled her hands around her, creating a force of wind that gently lifted her off the dock and onto the sandy ground below. When she landed, she faced the group of apprehensive benders. "We’re going to build on the techniques we learned yesterday. I would like for all of you to bend the air around you to create a cushion to land softly." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her hands the way she did when she lifted off the dock. "Look at my hands and how my body sways with the movement. Keep your core flexible." The air began swirling around her, gently lifting her off the ground. "Okay, one at a time. I'm here to help if you fall." She smiled at the group and waved her hand toward her, signaling the first person to attempt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly each airbender, in turn, bent the air around them to get down. She watched each attempt at the technique, and for the most part, they all were successful. She helped ease the fall for a few who seemed to panic mid-air, but they grasped the new movement well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra enjoyed being a teacher, especially if it meant rebuilding a nation on the brink of extinction. For the most part, Tenzin gave her free reign over what to teach each group. She wanted these benders to know that you didn't have to be a waterbender to be able to control water. And today, they were going to learn how to control air on top of the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group walked around the beach until they reached an area with ample space. Korra walked toward the rolling waves and moved her hands in a similar movement she had previously shown the benders, but she glided over the water this time. She went out thirty feet and returned to the shore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, I'd like you to bend over the water. This will be a little harder than before. The water changes the way the air flows. So, you’ll have to remain aware to feel the subtle changes in pressure and flow. Each wave will push the air toward you, so time your movements to incorporate that into your flow." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood in front of the group that had tightly banded together. "Okay, everyone spread out and practice the movement we did at the dock." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each airbender moved away from the other, and one by one, they lifted themselves off the sand in a swirl of wind. Some were more refined than others, but each bender was able to perform the move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great job! Let's do this one person at a time. Who wants to go first?" She looked at the group of shy airbenders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the older airbenders stepped forward. "I'll try it." He trudged over to the water, lifted his hands, and started to replicate the movements Korra had shown them. Within a few moments, he had lifted off the beach and slowly moved over the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, he made a loop and landed back on the beach. "I did it!" He jumped up, waving his hands in the air. The other benders congratulated him and several more stepped forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fishing season was in full swing. A few of the boats were out with their nets cast. The shore did have more fish activity than usual, but it made a more realistic test for the benders. A few fish decided to flip their tails or popped out of the water as a few of the benders glided over. But, Korra was there to help them before things went south. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With only a few more benders to go, Korra noticed something making a bigger splash than they had seen that day. The next bender was starting to build the wind around them and lift them off the ground. As the bender began to move over the water, a recognizable fin emerged from the water. Korra yelled, "Wait!" but the bender had already left the beach and neared the fin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group looked on as the bender moved closer and closer to danger. Korra sprung into action and started to bend the air around the student. As the student lost control of the air, they panicked and started to flail around. Korra pushed a wave of water from under the stranded bender, which took the shark with it, showing the total size of the fish. A few in the group gasped at the immense size of the beast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra managed to create a water spout and bring the frightened and soggy bender safely to the beach. The other benders all gathered around as Korra knelt to check for injuries. "Hey, I'm here with you, and you're safe. Does anything hurt?" Korra asked as she stabilized the bender's neck and head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I feel fine. What happened?" The bender rubbed their forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There was a shark,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A what?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a really big fish with teeth," Korra explained. "Let's get you to Kya. Can you stand?" She started to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra helped the bender up and looked toward the water before they left the beach. A few more fins had joined their aquatic guest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems like we're done for the day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The group made their way back to the main training area, and Korra released the rest of the group before she took the lucky bender to Kya. When they entered the healing room, Kya was working on Meelo, who looked like he had bitten off more than he could chew. Her focus stayed on Meelo as she moved the spirit water around his damaged body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meelo opened his eyes. "Korra, you should have seen it, I…." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, Kya cut him off. "Meelo, honey, you need to relax; these are more than just scratches." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aunt Kya, I'll be okay. I always am. I'm just too strong." He beamed. Kya shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Kya looked up. "Hi, Korra. What happened?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shark," Korra replied before dipping the bender in another Spirit Water bath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya snapped her head toward Korra. "Wait, what? There was a shark? Did they get bit?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no. Just a little shaken up. But, I want to be sure they’re okay; it was terrifying." Korra moved as Kya started working on the airbender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin walked through the door, panicked. "There was a shark!?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked at Kya then at Tenzin, "Yes, everyone is fine, Tenzin. I’ve never seen a shark in the harbor before. Is that normal?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin had calmed down a bit, "No, it's very rare for sharks to be in the harbor. It's been years since we've seen sharks. They usually show up when there are excessive schools of fish. But, I don't know why there would be so many fish. All of the sea mines have either exploded or been disarmed. The natural predators should have made a comeback by now." He straightened his beard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya stood up, "Lin told me about the boom in dolphin-themed restaurants in Republic City. She has had a hard time getting them to shut down. The council refuses to pass a resolution banning the sale of dolphin meat, even though fishing dolphin is banned. The restaurants say they are having it imported from other nations." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I'm going to make a call to the council. We can't train the new airbenders surrounded by sharks." He turned and walked out of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Korra, before you leave. I wanted to ask if you'd like to join Lin and me for lunch in the city. Are you free?" Kya checked on Meelo, who was fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds great."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya and Korra stood outside the restaurant waiting for Lin, who was uncharacteristically late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't like Lin. She's usually early. Do you think she went to a different restaurant?" Korra folded her arms. Lin was as dependable as a person can be. It seemed like the investigations she has been inundated with were taking a toll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distinct sounds of Republic City's metalbending police cables pinged off the buildings. They both looked up to see Lin swinging around the building across the street. She landed with a thud, stood up, and brushed off her armor. "Sorry, I'm late." As quickly as she showed up, she walked into the restaurant. The two mystified women followed her inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter left after taking their orders. "So, you came home pretty late yesterday. What were you up to?" Kya probed, wanting to hear the details of her recent adventure with Asami. She enjoyed living vicariously through Korra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we went for a drive and ended up staying in this interesting forest town." Korra took a sip of her tea. She still felt a twinge of insecurity about her role in their relationship. If there were anyone who would be most qualified to help talk this through with, it would be Kya. However, she wasn't sure how Lin would respond to the issue since her relationship with Kya was still sprouting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sat there with one eyebrow raised, looking at Korra. Kya placed her hand on Lin's arm. "Is everything okay? You seem...less excited than you were when Asami slept over." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra moved her utensils around with her finger. "I...I don't know," she sighed. "Everything was perfect like it always is. I feel so loved when I'm with Asami. It's like she knows exactly what I'm thinking; we are so connected." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is the sex <em>too</em> good?" Lin chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lin!" Kya chided her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay, the sex is really good." Her cheeks warmed. "But, I have just felt like she does more for me than I do for her. She pays for our food when we go out, and for the snacks or gifts we buy. And she-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin interrupted Korra's spiral. "Listen, kid, this may be the first time you're feeling this, but it won't be the last. There will be times when you feel like you’re not giving as much as you are getting. And it can be hard, but relationships are not transactional. Sometimes one person is more of a giver, and sometimes the other is. It's just how relationships work. We can't all be the same in every moment." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Kya, "Kya has been patient with me through this...whole thing, and I bet there are times she feels like she isn't getting as much. But, her patience means...something to me, and it's one of the reasons I was attracted to her in the first place. " She folded her arms, her cheeks started to redden, and she looked away from the other women. One would almost guess that she was blushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was a little surprised that Lin could offer such ideal emotional support. Lin wasn't exactly known for her emotionality. She was known for her sharp wit, exquisite metal bending, and her no-nonsense temperament. It was a great feeling to have Lin in your corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya beamed at the little utterance. "Hearing that helps me know that it's worth the wait." She held Lin's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree with Lin. You don’t need to do anything to be worthy of love. Asami loves you, Korra. She doesn't love you because you're The Avatar or because you do things for her. Those are all bonuses, but her love for you is unconditional. You two have braved many storms together, and the connection that you have is powerful." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter set their food down and asked, "Anything else I can get you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya looked up, "This looks great. Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra grabbed her pair of chopsticks and moved her food around for a few moments, letting it cool down. "Thank you. You both are right. I love Asami just as she is; why wouldn't she love me the same? Even if she didn't do as much as she does for me, I couldn't help being so connected to her. I am really lucky to have her." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And she's lucky to have <em>you</em>." Lin pointed to Korra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra ate, feeling much better than she had when the meal had started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya challenged Korra to a race across the harbor to Air Temple Island. Korra was sure that she would be victorious, but Kya had a few tricks up her sleeve. Although Korra used airbendering and waterbending to try and gain the upper hand, Kya was an expert waterbender and stuck to what she knew. She beat Korra by a small margin, but still a margin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya stood waiting for Korra as she pulled herself out of the water, not a dry bone in her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've still got it," Kya laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra used a bit of waterbending to dry out her clothes, then started chasing after Kya. The two women laughed as they ran up to the main building. They passed a large ship that was unloading some crates. Korra had to airbend to avoid some of the containers. It seems like she was a little uncoordinated today.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya ran into the dining hall shortly before Korra. She turned back and snorted, “Not your day today, huh Avatar?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I just ate!" She snickered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar voice sounded behind her. "Hello, Korra." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"DAD!" She turned around and ran up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya quietly waved and dismissed herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey honey, we decided to come a little early. Naga seemed restless." He hugged Korra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is s-" Before Korra could finish her sentence, the polar bear dog tackled her and licked her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra giggled and grabbed the excited animal. "I missed you, Naga!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She missed you too." Tonraq smiled at the happy reunion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's mom?" Korra moved her head from under her massive companion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She has something for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll show you when she comes back." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra played with Naga while she waited for her mom. "Dad, how long are you and mom staying?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We’re only here for the night. Tomorrow we are meeting with Su Beifong to discuss an updated trade agreement with the Earth Kingdom." He scratched Naga's back. "We wanted to see you before." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senna walked through the doorway with a box in her arms. “Korra, you're here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, mom!" She pushed Naga off of her and walked over to hug her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were doing a little cleaning and found these." She handed the box to Korra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra sat on the floor, took the lid off, and found the letters that Asami had sent her when she was recovering from being poisoned. She picked the first letter up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Korra, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the City's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really miss you, Korra. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Asami.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she received the letters, she took little care with them, tossing them on the floor as if they were trash. She let them collect and tried to push them out of her mind. It almost made the pain worse, knowing that she intentionally ignored the people who meant so much to her. But, she had made little progress in the years she was gone and couldn't admit that she was struggling so intensely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami never stopped reaching out. Her support grew even as Korra pushed the letters away. As she was healing, she knew that her feelings for Asami were real, and she didn't know how to address them. How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with her? It was always easier to talk to Asami about hard things, she was always supportive and caring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, this was different. Korra didn’t want to risk losing the friendship she had with Asami. On the other hand, even the idea that Asami felt the same was terrifying. Would they be able to transition from friends to more? How would their friends react? Tenzin? Her parents? Republic City? It was all so overwhelming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was always there. Through the hard times, the adventures, and joy. Korra could not explain the intense feelings these letters pulled from her. They elicited such pleasure, pain, sorrow, and love. If she ever needed a reminder of Asami's love for her, she had years of unreturned letters to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat there silently for a few moments, reading the words Asami had written her years ago. Asami's delicate handwriting had so much love undisclosed in each word. <em>Asami.</em> She traced her hand across the ink. When she looked up at her parents, a tear fell down her cheek. "Mom, I can't believe you had these." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We thought you might want to keep them after you were feeling better." Her mother leaned into Tonraq. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We know how much Asami means to you," Tonraq added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." She put the letter back in the box, replaced the lid, and walked to her room. "Naga, come on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a full family dinner with Tenzin and her parents, Korra went to call Asami. The phone on Air Temple Island wasn't used much, as the onslaught of new airbenders made for busy days. She held the receiver up to her ear and waited for the operator. Asami's number wasn't hard to remember; there weren't as many phones in Republic City as one may have thought. She told the operator the number and waited while it connected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi. It's Korra."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, honey! How are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really well. I just wanted to hear your voice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you called. I've been thinking about you. I wish we were still in the Earth Kingdom, relaxing in the cabin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish we were there too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra heard loud sounds in the background, and Asami moved the receiver away from her face and yelled something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, honey, I have to go. Can I call you tomorrow?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I love you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She set the receiver down and smiled. Before she stood up, she looked around the room for something to write with. In a drawer next to where she was sitting, there were numerous pens and types of paper. She took a pen and a small stack of blank paper. <em>This is perfect.</em> Korra jumped off the chair and quickly made her way to her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naga was lying on the floor next to Korra's bed when she entered her room. "Hey, girl." Naga's head moved up from the ground, watching Korra walk about the room. She walked over to the dresser, slid open a drawer, and grabbed a pair of sleep bottoms. She quickly changed out of her day clothes and into her sleepwear. After she pushed the drawer closed, she opened the box of letters and took out the first one. Rereading it, she laid out a sheet of blank paper and started to write. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Asami, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you too. It's been so long since I was in Republic City. Tell me about the contract you got rebuilding the city's infrastructure. I can't wait to see you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I really miss you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Korra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she was done, she folded the letter and sealed it. She picked up the box and walked over to her bed, and slipped under the covers. Leaning back, she opened a candy bar, took the second letter out of the box, and started reading. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I tried to keep it at 10 chapters, but the last chapter went on forever, so it had to be broken up. I hope that's okay. :D </p>
<p>Also, SHARKS? lol. I love them. So, they had to be included. </p>
<p>Thanks myhypotheticalromance for beta reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Crossed Wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asami discovers something potentially devastating to Future Industries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fluffy chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami slowly opened her eyes. She looked over to the empty side of the bed. The few nights that she had spent with Korra in the last week have spoiled her. She often expected Korra to be there when she woke up. She reluctantly sat up and rubbed her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There will be a time when I'll wake up next to her every day.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it seemed weird that they didn't live together, since they have known each other for so long. They had been officially dating for several months and felt comfortable with each other. But, in due time, she would tell herself. They may have known each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>as friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> for many years, but they were still navigating being in a relationship together. And so far, it was going well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered when the next time she would see Korra; hopefully, it wouldn't be long. It had been a few days since they returned from the Earth Kingdom, and she had to get off the phone quickly yesterday because there was an issue with one of the hummingbirds not powering off. Today would be a busy day for her, as she had to get a few of the hummingbirds ready for the city to start testing the emergency response times. If everything went to plan, she would be able to call Korra back around lunchtime. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at her shop, she set her cup of tea down and opened the windows. There was no harm in enjoying the morning before she started work. She looked out at the fruit trees, where the deer were eating the fruit that had fallen. A few birds were perched atop the trees calling out to each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish we could get away for a month.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She brought the tea to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her recent adventures with Korra left her wanting more. She now had a taste of what relaxation with Korra was like, and she looked forward to the future, especially if that meant more sex. She blushed and laughed to herself. What other places could they visit together? They had already been to the Spirit World, the Earth Kingdom, and the South pole. When Korra and Asami had surprised Korra's parents with the news of their relationship, they didn't have much time to explore the lands of the Southern Water Tribe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She set her cup down and worked her way to her workbench with the power converter. Before she went to the Future Industries harbor factory, she needed to fix the power problem with the unit. The day before, she had tested several potential fixes, and none of them was the correct solution. She reset a few of the dials and moved some of the wires to check the last dial; the coating on the wires rubbed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's strange.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The other wires lost their coating as she ran her fingers along them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this isn't good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She decided to replace all of the wires leading to the power core. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Within an hour, she had the replacements installed and was ready to test. Not wanting to take any chances, she tightened her gloves, lowered her goggles, and pulled on a protective vest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She flipped the power switch, and the unit purred awake.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So far, so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before turning the unit off, she wanted to make sure it would run smoothly. After a minute or so, she stood back from the unit and switched it off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cover her eyes to avoid having to look at the devastation. But, the unit shut down soundlessly and adequately. Her eyes opened, and she looked around to see if anyone else had just witnessed that seemingly perfect test. This could now be installed back into one of the hummingbirds. Her hard work was starting to pay off, and she couldn't wait to see what the hummingbirds were capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she was walking out, she grabbed the old wires and parts to show Zhu Li the issue. There may have been a faulty batch of wires, and it would be essential to identify them. If that was the problem with the units they were working on, their lives just got easier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at the Future Industries harbor factory, she went right to the hummingbird she had been working on the day before. It looked like Zhu Li wasn't there yet, but there was no reason she couldn't try the power converter out herself. She installed the device and made the necessary adjustments before double-checking her work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't have any more setbacks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Asami felt confident that the power converter was installed correctly, she opened the cockpit to run a quick test. As she was climbing in, Zhu Li walked into the factory and toward Asami. "Did you fix the power converter?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami strapped in. "I think I did. I replaced all of the wires that ran to the core. We may have a batch of faulty wires that are causing the problem." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think of that."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried a lot of different things yesterday, and none of them seemed to work. When I was running a few tests this morning, the coating on the wire rubbed off. I don't know how I didn't see this before unless it's not all of the wire that has the issue. But, after I replaced the wires, I ran a test, and it worked flawlessly. Now, I get to test it on myself." She flipped the power switch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zhu Li stood back and watched in anticipation as Asami lifted the hummingbird into the air and lowered it back down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now you just need to power down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She engaged the emergency brake, flipped the power switch off - the machine powered down without incident. Asami was ecstatic. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami pushed open the cockpit and yelled to Zhu Li. "I think we found the solution!" She climbed out and jumped to the floor. "I brought the bad wires with me so that we can look for them in the other hummingbirds." She was happy that the bad wiring seemed to be the fix they had been looking for, but she worried that it might take a considerable amount of time to find and identify the bad wiring in each flying machine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zhu Li looked at the wires and froze; the wire seemed very familiar, too familiar. She realized Varrick Global Industries made them. They had a specific color pattern and coating that she could never forget.  "Asami, these are Varrick's wires. I think we should replace them in every unit." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. "He voted for us to use his wire when he was part owner of Future Industries. I can't even begin to think about the number of vehicles and ships that may have that wire in them." Even after Varrick had switched sides, the effects of his incompetence saw no bounds. She was frustrated beyond what she could express at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"There may not be an issue with anything other than the hummingbirds. The rebuilders found an entire room of wire spools in the basement. It looked like all but one had never been touched. “Knowing Varrick, he probably sold them to Future Industries to make a profit and had no intention of using it." Zhu Li assured Asami. "I think you should look at your records to see how many spools were purchased."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you mind showing me before we finish these?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can show you right now." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women walked to the doorway that held the stairs to the basement. Asami was still quite angry. She had come too close to losing Future Industries before, and things were finally getting back on track. There was no way she wanted to deal with this right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The basement had not been cleared of debris and building materials yet. Although the materials were organized, they took up a large portion of the basement storage area. Zhu Li led Asami to the far corner where at least ten spools of the faulty wire were stored. She swore that Zhu Li could hear the loud thumping of her heart. Nervousness, anger, and disappointment flowed through her. She hoped for the best but, she knew Varrick; she expected the worst. All but one was wrapped in the plastic wrap used during delivery. The one spool that had been opened didn't seem to have been used much. Asami unwound a bit of the wire and inspected it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The coating has dissolved off in random places on this wire." Asami looked at Zhu Li, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Varrick does not value quality over quantity." She frowned. "I think we should check the hummingbirds we think will be able to fly today and work through the others another day." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good idea." Asami paused and rubbed her chin. "Can we take a break? I need to make a phone call." Her chest felt tight, and she needed to sit down before the dizziness set in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll start working on the replacement wire." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami stood there for a moment longer. She wanted to cry. The stress of the magnitude of the potential danger because Varrick wanted to use cheap wire was overwhelming. She focused on regulating her breathing, taking breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. After she calmed down a bit, she walked upstairs into her office. She sat and took in a deep breath, picked up the receiver, and gave the operator the number to Air Temple Island. She waited a moment as the phone trilled, there was no answer. Asami sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra, I wish you were here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was probably out with the airbenders. Air Temple Island was usually quite active during the day. Korra always had a way to lighten things when Asami felt low. Their support styles were different, and they complemented each other well. Asami wished she could just hear Korra's voice. That alone would help comfort her. She stood up and sighed. After lunch, she'll try to call Korra again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami made her way back out to the hummingbirds. At least the wire reel that was set up on the factory floor was Future Industries'. They should be able to get a few more fixed before the day is through. She was more than thankful to have Zhu Li there to help her with the necessary repairs and the faulty wire issue. The Republic City police would be there soon to do the initial tests; they could see if there were any other issues after they were complete. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Asami!" Korra walked over to where she emerged from her office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"K-Korra?" She met Korra mid-step and hugged her tightly. “I just tried to call you." Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and just held her. A few tears dropped from her eyes onto Korra's bare shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra felt the familiar sensation. "Honey, what's wrong?" Korra pulled away a bit to try and look at Asami's face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we go into my office?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, honey." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the office; Korra took off her backpack and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened, Asami?" Korra placed her hand on Asami's knee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami sighed, "I rewired the power converter for one of the hummingbirds that wouldn't shut down yesterday; that's why I had to get off the phone so quickly. It fixed the power down issue, but I brought in the wire for us to compare to the wire in the other hummingbirds that are not fully functional. Zhu Li recognized it as Varrick Global Industries wire." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra rubbed Asami's knees and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Future Industries bought all new wire after Varrick became part owner. The wire was Varrick's." Tears started to well up in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If that wire is in any of the vehicles or ships…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra reached for Asami's hands, "Honey, I'm sorry this is happening. What can I do to help?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You just being here helps." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, honey." Korra moved her thumb over Asami's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can...I hug you?" Asami's head fell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Come sit and let's cuddle." Korra patted her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami stood up and sat sideways on Korra's lap, letting her body rest on Korra's. "I'm worried that this is something that could bring down Future Industries. I just lost my father; I can't lose the company too," she sighed. "I'm so glad you're here." She relaxed further into Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to be here too. I also brought you lunch, Kya made one of my favorite Water Tribe dishes, and I thought you'd like it. They’re cold dumplings that have a sweet and spicy sauce." Her cheeks warmed, feeling a bit embarrassed by her long explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami moved her hands to Korra's cheeks, "I love you so much, Korra." She placed a soft kiss on Korra's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Asami." Korra looked up at Asami. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel a lot better. Thank you for listening." Asami looked down at Korra's bag. "Would you mind if I ate lunch? The city will be here soon to test out the hummingbirds for the new emergency response system."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra scrambled a bit, "Oh, of course! Let me get it for you." She reached down and lifted the bag, setting it on Asami's lap. "Okay, I brought some extra rice, just in case you were extra hungry, and there should be chopsticks in the bottom."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami looked in the bag and saw a few containers. She smiled and looked at Korra. "Why are you so cute?" She kissed Korra's forehead and shifted her feet to the ground. Moving over to her desk, she unpacked the bag and opened the containers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Asami finished eating, she cleaned up the small mess, "Korra, that was delicious. I've never had cold dumplings like that before." Her cheeks warmed. "Would you like to stay and watch the hummingbird tests? I'll show you how I rewired the power converter too."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds great. I have the rest of the day free and was actually hoping we could spend time together." Korra felt herself blush, and an unusual shy feeling presented itself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love that." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Asami took out the power converter to the hummingbird that she was tasked to work on. She showed Korra every step of the process. It intrigued Korra, and she was even picking up some of the jargon. Asami set the core on the workbench and pointed to each screw she needed to remove. "After I get the case off, I'll show you the difference between Future Industries and Varrick Global Industries </span>wire. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the core was disassembled, Asami disconnected the bad wires and held them next to her's. "Do you see how the coating has disintegrated on this one? It was causing the wires to cross and short out. The entire point of this unit is to convert the power from the power source, to be utilized by the entire machine."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's really interesting. I wonder why his wires are doing that?" Korra moved her head around to get a better view. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Asami finished replacing the wires in the power core and declared it ready for a test, she pointed to a table across the room. "Korra, on the table over there, there is a spare pair of goggles and a few vests. The goggles and one of the vests are for you. Would you bring me the other vest?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra quickly grabbed the requested items and put on a vest and goggles. She stood a few feet away from Asami as she double-checked her work. "Okay, are you ready?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami clicked the power switch, and the converter powered on and ran flawlessly. After a few moments, she switched it off, and it powered down without a hitch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zhu Li made her way over to look at the repaired converter Asami had finished working on. "This seems to be exactly what these hummingbirds needed." She picked up the bad wiring and noticed that this setup was even more eroded than the last one. "I've identified which hummingbirds have the bad wiring. Luckily, it's only a few. It looks like the bad wire was only used in the power converters. The other wiring throughout the unit is fine." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami stood up with the converter and walked over to the open unit. "Korra, let me show you how to put it back in." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was in awe at the skill and precision of Asami's work. She knew that she was a master engineer, but seeing her in action was something else entirely. The way her fingers delicately worked the small parts was oddly erotic. She wasn't at all surprised, knowing how well Asami touched her. Her cheeks warmed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra? Do you want to screw this one in?" Asami handed Korra the screwdriver and pointed to which screw. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra took the screwdriver and placed it on the head of the screw. It was a little more complicated than she thought. The tool needed to be kept level to stay sunk in the head of the screw. But, after a few twists, she secured the part. Asami kissed her cheek. "Add engineering to your list of accomplishments." They both giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami hopped in the hummingbird and did the entire test that she performed on the previous hummingbird, and it passed with flying colors. As Asami was landing, the police inspectors walked through the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect timing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She opened the cockpit and greeted them. After formal greetings, she walked them over to the two hummingbirds that were fully operational.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stood back while the inspectors and Asami talked and did a few more tests. Before they left, they scheduled a full flying test in a few days. Asami beamed. She looked excited to be given the opportunity to help Republic City, and for the fact that she had successfully identified the issue with the hummingbirds. Asami was in her element. Korra had only ever seen bits and pieces of her work, but this was amazing to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the inspectors left, Asami ran over to Korra, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her. "Honey, did you see that? They loved the way the hummingbirds worked and want to move onto the next phase of testing! We'll attach the full medical supply pack, and the dummy patient's in a few days." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and looked at her excited girlfriend. "I don't know how you're this cute." She leaned down and kissed Asami. "I'm so happy for you, honey. You've worked so hard for this. I'm proud of you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asami set Korra down and touched the sides of her face. "I'm so happy to have you. You mean the world to me." She tucked a few strands of hair behind Korra's ear. "Thank you for your support." She kissed Korra softly and placed their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we celebrate tonight? We can get dinner and have a sleepover. " Asami was filled with pure joy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love to." Korra kissed Asami. "Can I go pack an overnight bag?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be perfect. I can start cleaning up here, and we can leave when you get back." Asami rubbed Korra's arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>